Red velvet love
by Ilovelivmoore
Summary: No puedes negar lo que eres, no puedes negar te esencia, no eres humana, ni animal, tampoco angel o demonio, no, tu eres algo más, algo único, y se que deseas mostrarte como realmente eres
1. Chapter 1

Hola les traigo una historia que espero que sea de su agrado, como ya saben los jóvenes titanes no son de pertenencia, sus derechos pertenecen a Dc y a Warner, sólo la historia es de mi autoría

RAVEN POV

Había llamas por todos lados, tardé un rato en darme cuenta de donde estaba, y cuando lo hice….quede helada

-Oh dios- susurre

Estaba en la ciudad, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella, para ser más específica estaba en las ruinas de una iglesia, la cual me era muy familiar.

-¡Hola! ¡Robin! ¡Star! ¡Logan!- grite hasta el cansancio, mientras caminaba por las ruinas de la ciudad podía sentir el calor de las llamas y el olor a carne quemada raspando en mi garganta, tenía miedo. Sospechaba quien estaba detrás de esto.

De pronto un cuervo del tamaño de un gato pasó volando en dirección opuesta a mi, tan cerca que creí que me arrancaría la cabeza, me gire por instinto, y pude v er como el cuervo se posaba en el brazo de una persona, no podía verla bien, era como una sombra.

-¡Padre!- grite con rabia, cuando las llamas iluminaron el lugar, y entonces pude ver, ver quien estaba ahí, quede paralizada, atónita, y muy confundida, frente a mi estaba…..yo, pero al mismo tiempo no era yo, la túnica era negra, el cabello era largo, y su piel, mi piel, era más pálida, muerta, sus labios eran de un color entre negro y gris, con una mueca como sonrisa, sus ojos, sus ojos eran iguales a los míos, pero sin vida, y su rostro eran tan tranquilo, muy apacible, pero al mismo tiempo inspiraba miedo, y una profunda angustia.

-¡¿Quién Eres?! ¡¿Qué eres?!- mi corazón latía como loco, era como si mi instinto me dejara que corriera, todas las alarmas se activaron en mi ser, eso era maldad pura.

-No puedes negarme- dijo tan calmada y fría que me helo la sangre, su voz era como la de cientos de almas en pena hablando al mismo tiempo, levantó su mano mientras susurraba unas palabras, y antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, un aura roja me atravesó, pude sentir como si me arrancarán las entrañas.

Fue entonces cuando desperté dando un grito ahogado por el horrible dolor, un dolor que no podía explicar, no sabía si era real o si sólo lo había soñado, respire agitada por un largo rato, tratando de entender que había pasado, hasta que escuche ruidos que venían de afuera de mi cuarto, mire mi reloj, ya eran las 7 de la mañana, me relaje un poco.

-Fue una pesadilla, tan solo eso- repetí para calmarme, no tarde mucho en reincorporarme, me desvestí para darme una ducha, para después ir a desayunar con mis amigos.

Decidí no darle mayor importancia al asunto, cuando por fin salí de mi cuarto para ir a la sala me encontré con mis amigos, cada uno sumergido en sus cosas, Cyborg hacia el desayuno, siempre se le dio bien cocinar, Logan estaba medio dormido en el sofá, a un lado de Robin y Starfire, que no dejaban de basarse, desde que habíamos llegado de Japón se habían vuelto inseparables, bueno, al menos por estos 6 meses.

-¡Hola Rae! Espero que este lista para deleitarte con este mi nuevo invento, yo lo llamo ¡Hamburrito¡- grito entusiasmado Cyborg en cuanto me vio entrar a la sala

-¿hamburrito?- cuestione mientras arqueaba una ceja, entonces Cyborg acerco una bandeja dejándome ver sus "hamburritos"

-¡vamos! Toma uno, es pan de hamburguesa con relleno de burrito- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-woow Cy, ¿sabes que otra cosa podrías inventar?...un burrito con relleno de hamburguesa- dije con evidente sarcasmo.

-¡Si! Y lo llamaré burr-guer- respondió muy entusiasmado, creo que mi sarcasmo no fue tan evidente.

Como sea, después que todos probamos el invento de Cyborg, que por cierto no estaba nada mal, cada quien se dispuso a realizar sus actividades, Cyborg y Chico bestia se quedaron jugando videojuegos, Robin y Star se quedaron platicando en el comedor, y yo me fui a la azotea a meditar un poco.

Para ser honesta tenía miedo, miedo de que lo de esta mañana se repitiera, pero para mi sorpresa todo transcurrió con normalidad, sólo la suave brisa salada del viento acariciando mi piel, mientras las olas hacían ruido al romper contra la pequeña isla de la Torre.

De pronto un horrible estruendo rompió mi concentración, me reincorpore rápido, mire en dirección del sonido, había humo negro levantándose a lo lejos, parecía ser en el centro de la ciudad, bajé corriendo las escaleras para reunirme con los chicos en la computadora central.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunte exaltada

\- Es Slade, está en los laboratorios Wayne- dijo Robin apretando el entrecejo con mucha rabia, en ese momento todos supimos que nada bueno nos esperaba, todos nos miramos los unos a los otros preocupados, pero había algo más, un sentimiento que sólo yo tenía, era como si supiera que algo malo iba a pasar.

No tardamos mucho en llegar hasta el lugar, y tampoco tardamos en encontrar a los secuaces robot de Slade.

-Viejo, que horror, Slade cada vez hace robots más feos- dijo Logan al ver a los secuaces de Slade, no eran los mismos robots ninja de siempre, eran como el monstruo de Frankenstein, armados con partes de otros robots, algunas partes eran de robot ninja, otras de los robots de la hermandad, y otras partes eran parecidas a partes de humanos, sobre todo la cabeza que era igual a un cráneo gris en cada uno de los robots.

-¿Quizá se le está acabando el presupuesto a Slade?- respondió Cyborg en un intento de broma.

Robin hizo un movimiento con la mano y todos entramos por un agujero en la pared del edificio, hecho por los mismos robots, las cosas estaban sacando una enorme caja de metal cuando Robin lanzó un disco explosivo para llamar su atención, y funcionó muy bien.

-¡Titanes! ¡Ataquen!- Grito Robin, no se notaba mucho pero yo podía sentir su ira, podía sentir sus ansias carcomiéndolo, listo para enfrentar a Slade

Empezamos enfrentando a unos 10 robots, y debo admitir que está vez eran muy difíciles, no se rendían, Star le arranco las extremidades a unos cuantos pero estos se volvían a levantar, o se arrastraban, para seguir atacando

-hombre, es como pelear con zombies de metal- dijo Víctor mientras hacía pedazos a los torsos de las horribles criaturas, la imagen era grotesca, a pesar de que se trataba de robots.

Ibamos ganando…o al menos eso parecía. Destruimos a 10 y llegaron 20, acabamos con esos 20 y llegaron 30, parecía que eran interminables, estaba peleando con 5 de ellos al mismo tiempo, cuando por la espalda uno de ellos me golpeó en la cabeza, caí por unos segundos, no fue nada grave, sólo quede algo aturdida, las cosas a mi alrededor parecían ir más lento, creí que era por el golpe, hasta que pude reincorporarme, pero todo había cambiado, el edificio ya no estaba, de pronto estaba en un enorme campo, con el pasto verde, el flores de múltiples colores y un cielo azul, el más hermoso azul que jamás he visto.

Robin POV

Maldición, estas cosas parecen no tener fin, pero no me rendiré, Slade no va a ganar está vez, antes de que viniéramos a los laboratorios contacte con Bruce, en estos laboratorios estaban trabajando en la antimateria, proporcionada involuntariamente por el antimonitor, si ese desgraciado de Slade llega a poner sus manos en ella…bien, realmente no quiero imaginar que podría pasar.

-Robin, son demasiados, no creo poder con más de ellos- me dijo Star mientras dispara cientos de Starbolts contra las máquinas de Slade

Yo pensaba que hacer, no sabía de donde salían tantas de esas cosas, y tampoco iba a dejar que Slade se saliera con la suya, sabía que todos estos meses sin saber nada de él eran solo porque estaba esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

Mientras peleaba con 3 de los robots pude escuchar un fuerte estruendo, era Star, no sabía que había pasado pero había mucho humo.

-¡Starfire!- grite mientras me abría paso entre las máquinas para llegar con Star, pero justo antes de poder llegar con ella, pude ver como unos cuantos de los secuaces de Slade se llevaban la enorme caja de metal aprovechando la distracción de la pelea, cambie de dirección, tuve que dejar a Star por ahora, salte y esquive todos los obstáculos hasta llegar con los secuaces de Slade, y sin pensarlo mucho les lance unos cuantos discos explosivos derribándolos momentáneamente, la caja también cayó abriéndose al instante, y entonces pude ver que tenía adentro

-Nada, no tiene nada, está completamente vacía- dije un poco incrédulo, no mentiré, tarde un rato en procesar lo que estaba pasando, era una trampa -¡Titanes Retirada!- dije sin pensarlo más, Cyborg tomó a Starfire, y junto con Chico bestia se abrió paso hasta salir del edificio, sólo faltaba Raven.

-¡Raven!- grite un par de veces sin obtener respuesta, creí que algo malo le había pasado, cuando por fin pude verla entre el humo, estaba parada frente a unos 5 de esos robots, completamente inmóvil, parecía desorientada -¡Rae! ¡Rae!- le grite otra vez al tenerla enfrente de mi, pero era inútil parecía ida, como si estuviera en trance, entonces me coloque frente a ella, esperando el ataque de los robots, pero esos 5 se había convertido en 10, de pronto sentí un fuerte choque eléctrico recorrer mi cuerpo, nunca supe de donde vino, caí sin más, todo se iba poniendo negro, lo último que vi fue a Raven aún frente a mi y a esas cosas acercándose.

Raven POV

Seguía confundida, era un mundo hermoso, pero ¿Dónde estaban mis amigos? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, algo no estaba bien, todo estaba en silencio, sólo se podía escuchar el viento moviendo el pasto, cuando de pronto escuche una risa, una risa muy juguetona de mujer, parecía muy feliz, y así como apareció todo, en un parpadeo regrese a mi realidad.

Según yo me había ido por no más de 5 segundos, pero al regresar al edifico ya no había nadie, no estaban mis amigos, ni los robots, sólo había restos de ellos y de la batalla, me gire en todas direcciones buscándolos pero estaba sola en el edificio.

-¡¿Chicos?!- grite con algo de angustia, hasta que escuche las sirenas de los policías llegando al lugar y a Cyborg gritar mi nombre

-¡Rae!- me dijo -¿qué sucedió? Parece que viste un fantasma- yo no respondí, más que otra cosa por que no yo sabía que había pasado -y ¿Dónde está Robin? Dijo después de buscarlo con la vista por todos lados

-¿Robin?- dije al volver en mi misma, no lo podía sentir, algo le había pasado, Cyborg y yo salimos del edificio para encontrarnos con Star en los brazos de Logan transformado en gorila, parecía estar inconsciente, por lo que me acerque y utilizando mis poderes senadores trate de hacer que volviera en si.

-ahh mmm ¿Dónde…donde está Richard?- pregunto una vez que recobró la conciencia, Cyborg y yo nos miramos como tratando de decidir quién le daría la noticia a Star y a Logan, pero no fue necesario hablar, Kori supo de inmediato que algo no está bien -No, No ¡No! ¿Dónde Esta?- grito desesperada

-Star, cálmate, lo encontraremos- dijo Logan un poco triste y preocupado a la vez, y son que nadie más dijera algo todos regresamos a la torre, pero no a descansar, si no a buscar a Richard, los chicos usando la computadora y las grabaciones del edificio junto con las de Víctor, y yo usando mis poderes

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos- repetí mientras trataba de encontrar a Richard pero todo era inútil, era como si alguien bloqueará la señal, por su parte los chicos tampoco habían encontrado nada, no podía dejar de sentirme culpable, como era posible que estuve presente y no pudiera hacer nada, ¿como no vi nada?.

-¡Raven!- grito Cyborg de una forma que no pude descifrar, llegue lo más rápido que pude de mi cuarto a la computadora principal donde estaban Logan, Kori y Vic.

-¿Qué sucede?- les pregunté, Cyborg y Logan se veían preocupados, y Kori no dejaba de ver la pantalla, nadie me dijo nada, mire a la computadora y pude ver un vídeo que me mostraba a mi…y a Robin, el me estaba defendiendo, de un momento a otro el vídeo se cortaba, probablemente por un fallo de la cámara, y al otro momento los robots se llevaban a Richard, frente a mi, y yo no hice nada.

Para mí era increíble lo que estaba pasando, Star se giró a verme con lágrimas en los ojos, yo podía sentir varias emociones emanar de ella, odio, tristeza, y confusión las mas predominantes, pero la que más me preocupaba era el odio, odio hacia mi.

-Star, yo…- dije para dar una explicación, pero en realidad no sabia que decir, ella parecía estar aguantando su ira, apretó los puños desvió la mirada de mi, y camino en dirección a su recámara, creo que lo hizo para no matarme, sentí el impulso de seguirla para hablar con ella, pero Cy y Logan no me dejaron

-¿Qué pasó ahí Rae?- me pregunto Gar preocupado, no se si por mi o por Robin. Yo no iba a responder, trate de seguir a Star pero Cyborg me tomo por la espalda con sus grandes manos metálicas

-No creo que sea una buena idea ir con Star, además tenemos que hablar- dijo Vic tratando de hacer que hablara, yo no lo hacía, no porque no quisiera hablar, sino porque no sabía que había pasado, pero no tenía otra opción, así que procedí a contarle todo a los chicos.

-Entonces, uno de los robots te golpeó en la cabeza- dijo Logan tratando de comprender lo que les había contado, mi entras yo asentía con la cabeza -y ese golpe te mando a otro mundo, el cual era muy "alegre"…Y por eso no pudiste ayudar a Robin-

-Aja- fue mi única respuesta. Cy me tomo por la cabeza y con uno de sus brazos empezó a revisarme.

-Mira a la derecha, ahora a la izquierda, arriba, abajo- decía mientras me examinaba hasta el más mínimo detalle -saca la lengua- y yo tenía que hacer todo lo que el me decía –pues a excepción de un pequeño golpe en tu cabeza todo está bien, probablemente tus poderes te ayudaron a sanar rápido, lo mejor será que descanses, Cb y yo nos quedaremos a buscar a Robin, cualquier cosa les avisaremos a Star y a ti- Yo no tuve otra opción más que adaptar, después de todo ¿Qué más podía hacer?.

Robin POV

Sentía un dolor horrible por todo el cuerpo, la boca me sabía a metal y los oídos me zumbaban, poco a poco abrí los ojos, que gracioso, jamás creí que doliera tanto abrirlos, primero todo era borroso pero poco a poco mi vista se fue acostumbrando.

-¡Que bien! ¡ya despertaste!- dijo una voz completamente desconocida para mi

-¿Slade?- dije en automático, pero sabía que me equivocaba

-No, no soy Slade, de hecho no soy nadie que tu conozcas, pero yo a ti si te conozco, a ti y a tus amigos, a todos ellos- dijo una voz masculina que salió de entre las sombras, no podría describir el lugar donde me encontraba, todo estaba oscuro, y olía muy extraño, entre metal quemado, humedad y óxido.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy?- dije con dificultad, pues el dolor era intenso, pero esto hizo que el tipo se mostrará frente a mi, era un chico de no más de 18 años, cabello castaño negro, acomodado de forma natural, vestía de forma muy elegante, piel bronceada, como de 1.80

-¿Dónde estas? Pues ya no estás en casa, eso es evidente, pero lo que probablemente no sea evidente es que ni siquiera es tu mundo, y ¿Quién soy? Yo soy…..bueno, la verdad es que no sabría decir quien soy, o si por lo menos soy quien era antes, pero podría decir que soy una pesadilla.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dije tratando de mover mi cuerpo, pero no podía era como su una fuerza invisible me mantuviera quieto, el tipo se acercó a mi y me miró a los ojos aún cubiertos por mi máscara.

-¿qué quiero? Pues quiero ser inmortal, pero no en el sentido clásico, quiero que todos me recuerden por siempre, y mi nombre quede gravado en la historia con letras doradas, y tu mi amigo, me ayudarás a eso- dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo muy brillante y su rostro se empezaba a transformar en el de algún tipo de demonio.

Raven POV

Habían pasado unas 8 horas de que Robin desapareció, y yo no podía dejar de sentirme culpable, el siempre estuvo ahí par a mi, y yo dejé que se lo llevarán, ¡frente a mi!, y Kori, ella ahora me odia y no la culpo

Salí de mi habitación para ver como iban Vic y Logan con la búsqueda de Robin, pero primero pase por el cuarto de Star, no la iba a llamar, sólo me dio curiosidad de saber cómo estaba, y gracias a mis poderes supe que no estaba nada bien. Llegue a la sala, donde estaban Cy y Logan, por sus rostros sabía que tampoco estaban bien, lucían cansados, y muy molestos.

-llevamos horas buscando pero no hay señales de Slade, ni de sus secuaces- dijo Vic al percatarse de mi presencia sin despegar la vista de la computadora

-yo tampoco he podido contactarlo con mis poderes, es como si no existiera….Temo lo peor- dije sin tapujos, lo cual no le agradó a Gar

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir Eso?! ¡acaso el se rindió cuando tu padre nos atacó- me gritó

-No, no es lo que quiero decir, no así- dije tratando de calmarlo, pero no funcionó

-¡El estaría aquí de no ser por ti!- grito una vez más, dejándome sorprendida y sin palabras, ahora sabía que Star no era la única que me culpaba.

-No, lo siento Rae, yo no quise….es solo que….es difícil- Gar se dio cuenta de lo que dijo en su arrebato de ira e inmediatamente trato de disculparse

Yo no dije nada pero sabía que tenía razón, todo fue mi culpa

-Ya basta, de nada sirve ver quien es el culpable, lo importante ahora es encontrar a Robin a como de lugar- dijo Cyborg tratando de calmar las cosas

-Tienes razón amigo Cyborg, y yo no voy a descansar hasta que lo encuentre VIVO- dijo Star quien estaba parada en la puerta de la sala desde no se cuando pero creo que me escucho, parecía que había llorado por horas.

De pronto la alarma del crimen comenzó a sonar, y en la computadora apareció una enorme X, Cyborg la veía pensativo, como si tuviera un plan…


	2. Chapter 2

RED X POV

Xenotium, dulce y preciado xenotium, la verdad es que no me gusta estar atado a el, aunque debo admitir que es endemoniadamente útil, y para lo que estaba apunto de hacer lo sería más. Últimamente me había quedado sin dinero, ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta la buena vida, y para seguir con ella tenía que conseguir más dinero, podría robarlo del Banco sin que nadie se diera cuenta, pero ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?, no, a mi me gusta probar mis habilidades y creo que me he vuelto adicto a la adrenalina, por lo que pienso que la casa del mafioso más rico de Jump city es un buen objetivo, nada como una fortaleza con todo un ejército de delincuentes armados hasta los dientes para divertirse un rato.

Pero antes necesitaba xenotium, podré estar loco pero no soy un idiota, y el único lugar donde hay xenotium es en los laboratorios STAR, como dije, últimamente me he vuelto adicto a la adrenalina, así que entre haciendo mucho ruido, eso atraerá a los titanes para divertirme un rato.

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que entre, como unos 5 minutos, los titanes nunca tardan tanto, no importa puedo esperar, me quedé frente a la enorme puerta de acero reforzado de la bodega que guarda el xenotium

-¡No te muevas x!- dijo una voz familiar, era Cyborg

-Vaya, por fin llegaron, estaba pensando que ya no me querían- dije al encontrarme con los 4 titanes…. Un momento ¿4? ¿Dónde está el pajarito?, esto debe ser una trampa….perfecto, que empiece la diversión.

Antes de que los titanes hicieran su movida yo los ataque, el robot y el verde fueron muy fáciles, la hermosa pelirroja y la emo no tanto pero igual pude derribarlas

-¿Qué sucede titanes? Ni siquiera parece que lo estén intentando, ¿acaso ya no se divierten conmigo?- dije para molestarnos, no sabia si yo había mejorado bastante o ellos habían empeorado, sólo esperaba que Robin apareciera pronto

-No espera…- dijo el verde que se estaba levantando después de que lo derivará, no se que quería decirme pero no me importó, le cerré la boca con una X pegajosa, la verdad me estaba aburriendo de golpearlos

-¿a qué hora va a llegar Robin? Ustedes son muy aburridos- dije al tener a la pelirroja, el verde y al robot a mi merced, pero ahora faltaba la pequeña bruja, de pronto sentí como una fuerza invisible me levanto y acto seguido estaba pegado en la pared por esa fuerza, era Raven, trate de zafarme pero era inútil, por fin iba a empezar lo divertido -hahaha muy bien titanes parece que me tienen- dije bastante feliz y listo para seguir peleando.

-¡espera por favor! Queremos hablar contigo- dijo Starfire antes de que siguiera pelando con ellos, Raven me dejó bajar y los 4 titanes se pararon frente a mi. Yo los mire bastante intrigado

-Bien titanes, soy todo oídos- dije

ROBIN POV

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegué a este lugar, si es que estaba en algún lugar, mi cuerpo estaba hecho trizas pero ya podía sentir, está encadenado de pies y manos, todo estaba muy oscuro, tanto que mis ojos un no se acostumbraba, y en todo este tiempo ese tipo no se había vuelto a aparecer.

Luche desesperadamente para alcanzar mi cinturón, y cuando por fin lo logre tome un pequeño soplete, y haciendo gala de mi flexibilidad disloque la muñeca de la mano en la que tenía el soplete y empecé a cortar esa misma cadena, fue difícil y me queme un par de veces pero al final lo logre, una vez libre de esa mano hice lo mismo con la otra y las cadenas de los pies

-listo- susurre al quedar libre, tome una linterna de mi cinturón y empecé a caminar en la oscuridad, había sillones muy maltratados y pedazos de vidrio por todos lados, aún no sabía dónde estaba pero parecía una bodega, tome mi comunicador pero no tenía nada de señal, así que busque una puerta para irme pero en su lugar encontré un interruptor, supuse que era el de la luz, lo apreté y las luces se encendieron,

-¿Qué carajo?- dije al descubrir donde me encontraba, ¡Era la torre!, la sala principal, todo estaba hecho pedazos, parecía que había estado así por años, quede atónito, camine hasta uno de los ventanales y me asomé por el, parecía estar nevando y a lo lejos se podía ver a la ciudad en llamas

-Hermoso ¿no crees?- era ese tipo otra vez, lo vi por el reflejo del ventanal, me gire pero el no estaba allí -detrás de ti- dijo haciéndome voltear y pude ver como salía del reflejo del vidrio.

Yo lo trate de atacar pero antes de poder tocarlo, sentí como si alguien me estuviera asfixiando

-Sí, si yo fuera tu no haría eso- dijo sonriendo al verme de rodillas suplicando por aire, se deleitaba al verme sufrir, hasta que antes de desmayarme la fuerza me dejó respirar un poco otra vez

-¿Dónde estoy?- dije con lo poco de aire que podía inhalar

\- La verdad es que no se como llamar a este lugar- me dijo mientras caminaba viendo hacia el ventanal

-¿estoy en el futuro o en el infierno?- cuestione al ver el aspecto del lugar

-No querido amigo, este es el presente, y tampoco es el infierno, a Lucifer nunca se le hubiera ocurrido un lugar tan majestuoso, es más bien parte de la realidad, parte del mundo que tu conoces pero invisible a tus ojos todo el tiempo, no es otro universo, es mas como otro plano de tu dimensión, uno fantasmal-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué le hiciste a mis amigos?- dije bastante enojado mientras me levantaba

-Tus amigos están bien, por el momento, y puedes llamarme Dorian, ¿que te puedo decir?, mis padres eran amantes apasionados del trabajo de Oscar Wilde, lo cierto es que no se que soy, y en cuanto a lo que quiero ya te la había dicho antes, pero lo verás mejor después- y al acabar de decir eso todo se puso negro otra vez

RED X POV

-¿Es broma verdad?- dije al escuchar la historia de los titanes

-te parece que estamos jugando?- dijo con Raven con su típica voz

-A ver si entendí bien, ustedes me contratan a mi para que los ayude a encontrar a su querido Robin, ¿Por qué yo? ¿que gano con esto?-

-Porque ya nos has ayudado y a Robin también en el pasado- dijo Starfire mientras me miraba de forma suplicante

-Y además conoces el bajo mundo- agrego chico bestia

-No tenemos dinero para pagarte, pero podemos perdonar tus crímenes- dijo Cyborg, y la verdad la oferta no era tentadora, a mi no me importaba que me perdonarán los crímenes

-No me interesa, quiero algo más- dije -quiero una reserva ilimitada de xenotium- los titanes no se veía convencidos pero no tenían más opción que aceptar, ellos sólo asistieron

-Esta bien aceptaré el trabajo, más que nada por ti nena- dije señalando a la dulce pelirroja – y bien ¿Cuándo comenzamos?-

-Ahora- dijo el robot con un tono muy serio -Nos vemos en la torre en 30 minutos, no llegues tarde-

No podía creerlo los titanes pidiendo mi ayuda, quien lo diría, todo esto me parecía gracioso, debajo de la máscara tenía una enorme sonrisa. Después de que se fueron subí a mi moto y los seguí, no porque no supiera como llegar a la torre, sino para asegurarme de que no era una trampa.

Llegué un poco antes de lo que Cyborg había dicho, trate de acercarme a la puerta pero mi dispararon con un láser, al parecer la torre aún tenía la seguridad activada, por lo que decidí aprovechar y ejercitarme un poco.

Entre sin ningún problema y los titanes ni cuenta se dieron, estaba en el pasillo del cuarto de Robin, iba a la sala principal a esperarlos, pero algo en ese lugar llamo mi atención, entre a su recámara, estaba un poco desordenada con recortes de periódico y unas cuantas armas en la mesa, y en esa misma mesa había una foto, eran Richard y su familia "los grayson voladores".

-No sabes cuanto te odie, Bruce siempre me comparaba contigo, tu eras su favorito, nunca le di gusto al desgraciado, pero nadie lo hacia, fue después de un tiempo que comprendí por que te fuiste, ahora te respeto, te has hecho de un nombre tu sólo, al igual yo….solo que no de la forma adecuada- dije mientras contemplaba la foto

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- dijo la inconfundible voz de Raven, debí sospechar que ella advertiría mi presencia con sus poderes, me gire y ahí estaba ella, como siempre cubierta con su capucha

-Sólo estoy buscando pistas princesa-

-¡largo!- dijo como una orden, y a mi nunca me gustó que me dieran órdenes

-Oblígame- ella se puso en guardia al igual que yo, hasta que otra voz habló

-Has llegado- era Starfire – se que hemos tenido diferencias en el pasado, pero espero que las cosas puedan cambiar a partir de ahora, gracias por tu ayuda, por favor acompáñame- dijo antes de salir del cuarto, no sin antes clavar una mira mortal a Raven, fue rápida pero nada discreta

-wow ¿Qué fue eso? ¿acaso le quisiste robar al pajarito?- dije para molestar más a Raven, pero ella me ignoró. Llegué a la sala escoltado por Raven para comenzar con el trabajo, los titanes me mostraron toda la evidencia que tenían.

-Quisiera saber para que quiere Slade a Robin está vez- dijo Cyborg

-No fue Slade- respondí de inmediato

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- me pregunto el duende verde

-Solo lo se, este no es su estilo, además que esas aberraciones mecánicas no parecen hechas por el, créanme cuando te dedicas a esto tienes que estudiar a la competencia, tienes que saberlo todo, su estilo, su blancos frecuentes, hasta en que está soñando, nunca sabes cuando tendrás que deshacerte de alguien que te estorbe-

-Entonces ¿Quién podría estar detrás de esto?- pregunto la bella pelirroja

-Pregunta difícil, a diario salen recompensas por cada una de sus cabezas- mire la última grabación en la que salía Robin -falta algo, siento que ese pequeño corte que hace la cámara esconde algo importante-

-Es lo único que tenemos- respondió Cyborg, la única que no me había dicho nada era Raven y ella fue la última que vio a Robin

-y que me dices tu princesa, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿qué viste?-

-Ya te dije que no vi nada, si así hubiera sido tu no estarías aquí- respondió bastante molesta, yo no insistí más, además de que era hora de que retirará.

-bien, es hora de que me retiré- dije mirando el reloj de la computadora -volveré mañana o cuando tenga más información…oh y una cosa más, espero que sepan que tengo mis métodos y no quiero que ninguno de ustedes se entrometa- tome mi xenotium y me largue del lugar

RAVEN POV

No puedo creer que tengamos que pedirle ayuda a este idiota, y sobre todo tener que aceptar sus condiciones, espero que Cybog este en lo correcto y nos ayude a encontrar a Robin.

Después de que X se fue, los chicos se pusieron a trabajar juntos para encontrar a Richard, yo intente ayudarlos, pero los sentimientos de Star no me dejaban concentrarme, por lo que decidí trabajar en mi cuarto.

-¡Es inútil!- grite fastidiada, cada hechizo y encantamiento que intentaba no funcionaba, algo me estaba bloqueando, definitivamente había magia detrás de esto, de pronto sentí un fuerte dolor de cabeza, me desplome, sentí que explotaría, pero todo acabo en no más de 2 segundos y fue entonces que tuve una idea.

Salí de la torre sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, y me encamine al último lugar donde vi a Richard, al llegar el lugar estaba acordonado con cinta policiaca, Cybog y Logan ya habían venido antes y no habían encontrado nada, y probablemente yo tampoco lo haría pero la energía del lugar podría aumentar la fuerza de un hechizo que me serviría para ver que había pasado después de que me perdí.

-Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos- repetía, pero nada, todo era inútil.

-No puede ser, definitivamente algo no está bien, pero no me daré por vencida- quizá no podía ver lo que había pasado después de que Robin desapareciera, pero si podía ver que había pasado antes, y usando el mismo hechizo pero a la inversa pude recrear todo antes de que llegáramos, pude ver a los robots llegar, sólo tenía que seguir sus pasos para saber de donde vinieron.

Seguí sus paso a unas cuantas calles de los laboratorios, hasta una zona residencial, y el rastro terminaba en un callejón cerrado, esto no tenía sentido, es como si hubieran salido de la nada, quizá había una puerta secreta o algo, use mis poderes pero no encontré nada, no había ninguna puerta, nada.

De repente los botes de basura en el callejón salieron volando, y escuche una especie de gruñido, no era algo que conociera de eso estoy segura, así que me preparé para la pelea.

RED X POV

La inesperada alianza con los titanes me había beneficiado más de lo que ellos creían, afortunadamente me dieron lo que pedí, porque si no ya estaría muerto, entrar a la casa de Dimarco Falcone fue más difícil de lo que pensé, pero igual lo logre, ahora tengo dinero como para no trabajar en 3 meses.

Ahora estaba en mi departamento atendiendo unos cuantos rosones de bala, nada grave, sólo necesitaba descansar, me quite el traje, me preparé algo de comer, y puse Netflix, todo iba bien, hasta que escuche una pelea en el callejón afuera de mi edificio.

-con un carajo, ¿Por qué los ebrios no van a pelear a otro puto lado?- hacían mucho ruido, entre gritos y golpes, ya me tenían fastidiado, me puse mi traje y salí a calmarlos de una buena vez

-¡a la mierda!- exclame para mis adentros al ver que sucedía, no eran ebrios peleando, era Raven peleando con una enorme criatura, era rosada como si la hubieran despellejado, del tamaño de un oso, enormes garras y de cuerpo humanoide, su cara era un montón de cicatrices, solo tenia los huecos de los ojos y una enorme boca con afilados dientes

Raven iba perdiendo a pesar de que estaba peleado muy bien, ninguno de los 2 se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, así que aproveché, lance un para de navajas a la criatura, pero estas rebotaron de su cuerpo

-Oh no- susurre, la cosa me había volteado a ver, a pesar de que no tenía ojos sentía su horrible mirada, quede paralizado, de pronto esa cosa comenzó a correr hacia mi a una velocidad increíble, pero yo lo veía en cámara lenta, me preparé para el golpe, y en cuanto se aventó sobre mi un portal se abrió enfrente de la criatura desapareciendo ante mis ojos, había sido Raven, que por cierto no se veía muy bien

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunté todavía impresionado

-No lo se- dijo con su voz de siempre, aún que pude notar algo más

-¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo aquí?- dije

-Nada que te importe- contestó tajante

-estabas buscando al pajarito tu sola ¿verdad?, no puedes dejar de sentirte culpable, y haces bien porque sabes que eres responsable- respondí con odio, ella nunca me agradó y cada día que la conozco peor me cae

-Será mejor que cuides tu lengua, porque te juro que no me quieres ver molesta- dijo parándose frente a mi con una mirada desafiante, característico de ella

-¿Qué harás? ¿Transformarte en un enorme monstruo verde semidesnudo?- ella levantó su mano para darme un golpe pero la detuve sin problema -Será mejor que tengas cuidado niña, no sabes lo que puedo hacer- le dije soltando su brazo

-no tengo tiempo para esto- me dijo dándome la espalda, pero ni bien dio un par de pasos cayó dando unos cuantos quejidos, al parecer esta más dañada de lo quería aparentar, yo no le dije nada sólo la mire, se levantó, dio otros 2 paso y volvió a caer

-¿Segura que estas bien?- pregunte sólo por cortesía, pero ella no me contestó -¿estas sorda?...Raven, ¿Raven?- creí que me estaba ignorando, pero cuando la toqué me di cuenta que estaba inconsciente

-¡que suerte lo mía!- pude haberla dejado tirada pero no soy tan desgraciado, la levante, la lleve hasta mi moto, y después hasta la torre de los titanes

Una vez en la torre le expliqué todo a sus amigos, Cyborg le retiró la capa y la puso en una camilla, no estaba tan maltratada, de hecho no se veía mal, jamás la había visto sin su capa, era muy rara, pero no en el mal sentido, tenía la piel muy blanca, y sin ninguna arruga, era como una muñeca, tenía el cuerpo delgado, algo atlético, era muy extraño verla inconsciente, verla tan vulnerable, más porque yo estaba acostumbrado a siempre verla agresiva y empoderada.

ROBIN POV

Cada vez me sentía peor, no sabia cuanto tiempo más soportaría, tenía hambre y sed, además de no podía respirar bien, de pronto frente a mi se abrió un portal, eran los chicos

-¡Robin! Por fin te encontramos- dijo Starfire en cuanto me vio

-Star..- pronuncie muy débil, estaba tirado en la oscuridad sin poder moverme, los chicos se acercaron a mi y Star me ayudó a levantarme

-Rápido, no se cuanto tiempo más pueda tener abierto el portal- dijo Raven, pero antes de poder salir del lugar escuchamos un extraño sonido, como si alguien arrastrará un metal muy pesado, de un momento a otro los chicos fueron desapareciendo en la pscuridad, sólo se escuchaban sus gritos

-¡Amigos!- grito Star, yo estaba asustado pero no podía moverme, como pude me quedé de pie por mi cuenta

-No te alejes de mi Star- dije, ella sólo me volteó a ver con una hermosa sonrisa, pero de tras de ella apareció una horrible criatura con una mascara de metal por cara.

-¡cuidado!- le grite a Star, pero fue inútil, en cuanto ella se giró la criatura la atravesó con un par de espadas gigantes, la levantó por el aire como si no fuera nada y haciendo un simple movimiento la partió a la mitad, salpicándome con su sangre

-¡Star! ¡No!- grite desgarrado mi voz mientras caía de rodillas completamente destruido

-hahaha te ves horrible- dijo Dorian entre la oscuridad

-Tu ¿qué hiciste?- dije lleno de ira, mientras lo buscaba por todos lados

-solo me quería divertir un rato, no puedes culparme- dijo apareciendo con una bolsa de papel entre las manos

-Esto…esto no es real- dije apunto de quebrarme

-Oh no, si es real, muy real, pero no son tus amigos, o por lo menos no los que tu conoces, son copias, de otra línea temporal- dijo riendo al mismo tiempo que me aventaba la bolsa de papel a un lado -toma, será mejor que comas, son 8 hamburguesas de tu mundo y algo de agua, no quiero que mueras, bueno, que de todos modos te terminarán matando esas porquerías, pero no tenía nada más que darte, si comes algo de este mundo morirás más rápido, la atmósfera es muy tóxica-

-No podrás mantenerme aquí por siempre- le dije como amenaza

-Pero tu eres libre de irte cuando quieras, puedes vagar por este mundo- dijo acercándose a mi oído -pero recuerda, no estamos solos- susurro antes de volver a desaparecer en un parpadeo

Yo seguía cubierto por la sangre y viseras de Starfire, y en ese momento me quebré en un llanto incontenible

RAVEN POV

Poco antes de desmayarme pude sentir un dolor de cabeza horrible, era un sentimiento muy extraño, trate de reprimirlo, pero todo se puso negro.

Desperté poco después en la enfermería de la torre, aún con un fuerte dolor, pero ya no era nada grave, en cuanto abrí los ojos me encontré con Cyborg y se veía muy molesto

-¿cómo llegue aquí?- le pregunté a Cy

-X te trajo aquí- dijo muy serio -Raven ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando? Como se te ocurrió salir tu sola, y sin avisarnos a buscar a Robin, de no ser por X ahora también te estaríamos buscando a ti, no vuelvas a hacer eso-

-¿Dónde está X?- pregunte después del regaño que me dio

-Arriba, en la sala- contestó

Subí para encontrarme con mis amigos, tenía que decirle a todos lo que me estaba pasando antes de que algo más pasará

-Hola primor, veo que ya estás mejor- dijo X al verme en la sala, el estaba sentado en el sillón sorprendentemente jugando videojuegos con Logan

Yo estaba apunto de reunir los a todos para darles una explicación de todo, pero la alarma del crimen volvió a sonar.

-Es una criatura desconocida- dijo Cyborg.

X y yo nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro…...


	3. Chapter 3

RAVEN POV

Todos nos preparamos para ir a ver de que se trataba, yo temía que fuera la criatura de ayer, esa cosa era algo que jamás había visto, era algo muy perturbador, pero probablemente se trate de un esbirro de mi padre.

Estábamos apunto de salir de la torre

-¿No vienes?- le pregunté a x en cuanto note que no planeaba seguirnos

-¿yo?, no nena, ustedes me contrataron para encontrar al pajarito, y ser un titán es trabajo de tiempo completo, la verdad no creo que les alcance, yo me voy a mi casa- dijo antes de tomar otro camino. Los chicos ya se habían ido sólo faltaba yo, y no podía evitar sentirme muy nerviosa, pero a la vez sentía que algo tenía que ver con Richard, probablemente Slade o la Hermandad se han aliado con Trigon

Abrí un portal con mis poderes, me tomo un par de segundos llegar hasta donde el monstruo

-Ufff- suspire cuando vi que se trataba de polilla asesina y otra de sus criaturas, una especie de polilla humanoide de más de 2 metros, 6 abrazos musculosos, además de las piernas, grandes alas blancas, y una horrible dentadura como trampa de osos . Los chicos estaban peleando con esa cosa, por lo general no nos hubiera tomado más de 10 segundos derribar a polilla y a su monstruo, pero sin Richard era muy difícil coordinarse

Cyborg y Chico Bestia habían salido volando por la fuerza de la criatura, y Starfire parecía haber respirado de un polvo que la cosa desprendía y ahora se estaba ahogando, tengo que decirlo, nos estaban pateando el trasero, y como no, si todos estábamos cansados, no habíamos dormido nada desde que Robin se fue, y ni hablar de comer algo

Yo trate de ayudar a los chicos lanzando carros, autobuses y todo lo que tuviera a la vista, pero la criatura era más rápida, en un segundo me tenía entre sus potentes brazos, apretándome como si quisiera partirme en 2. No podía respirar, ni hablar, sólo podía ver a mis amigos fácilmente vencidos y a polilla riendo como loco

De pronto una x le cerró la boca, mire hacia el techo de un edificio y pude ver a X parado viendo todo

-Demonios, de haber sabido que se trata de ti hubiera traído mi veneno para plagas- dijo mientras se lanzaba contra polilla dándole un fuerte golpe

-¡Oye! Yo soy el de los chistes- grito Logan mientras se levantaba

La criatura me soltó en cuanto vio a su amo derribado e inconsciente, y fue directo a atacar a X, quien pudo defenderse sin ningún problema, el sólo había acabado con la criatura sin ningún problema.

Una multitud se reunió alrededor de X para aclamarlo, como si fuera en héroe, pobres si tan solo supieran quien es, yo sólo esperaba que no lo estuvieran confundiendo con Richard, pero a los chicos no pareció importarles en lo absoluto, es más podría decirse que ellos también estaban impresionados, creo que tenían la esperanza de que X se volviera bueno, pero yo no lo dudo

Estaba alejada de la multitud que aclamaba a su nuevo héroe, yo sólo observaba, cuando sentí algo muy extraño, no era otro de mis ataques, era más bien como si mi instinto me advirtiera de algo, y entonces los vi, entre la multitud había 2 personas que destacaban entre los demás, un niño de unos 12 años y un joven como de unos 20, ambos pálidos, incluso más que yo, sus venas podían verse a simple vista, y sus ojos, sus ojos no parecían estar vivos, su cabello era rubio muy cenizo, ambos me veían fijamente, y en un parpadeo se fueron, no fue mucho tiempo, sólo fueron unos segundo que parecieron horas.

No le preste mucha atención, creí que podría ser una alucinación. Poco después regresamos a la torre todos, incluso X, Cy, Logan y Star venían hablando con el, lo felicitaba por habernos ayudado, no podía creer que los chicos olvidarán tan rápido que el sólo está con nosotros porque le estamos pagando, pero supongo que ellos siempre ven lo bueno en los demás.. yo no puedo

ROBIN POV

Aún seguía arrinconado en una esquina de la sala contemplando los cuerpos descuartizados de mis amigos, había visto cosas horribles antes, pero esto…esto era muy diferente.

-No ¡No!- grite tratando de no dejarme caer en la locura, sabía que él estaba jugando conmigo, y no lo iba a dejar ganar

Aún seguía muy débil, si quería salir de aquí necesitaba mejorarme pronto, así que no tuve más opción que comer y tomar lo que Dorian me había traído, y trate de descansar un poco, con todo y el miedo a cerrar los ojos lo logre.

No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero me sentía un poco mejor, me levanté, fui al control de mando y encendí todas las luces de la torre, pensaba muy seriamente en salir de la sala, tenía muchas preguntas que no se resolvería solas, pero sinceramente tenía miedo, no sabia que había afuera de esa puerta y Dorian dijo que no estábamos solos, probablemente había otra criatura.

Para mi sorpresa todas las funciones de la torre aún estaban activas, por lo que se me ocurrió echar un vistazo por las cámaras de seguridad, todo parecía estar en relativa calma, había polvo, óxido y todo se veía deteriorado, pero fuera de eso no parecía haber nada más, hasta que note que las únicas cámaras que no funcionaban eran las de la enfermería.

Lo pensé por mucho tiempo hasta que por fin tome valor, salí de la sala con mucha cautela, todos mis sentidos estaban alerta, como si esperará que algo saliera de la oscuridad para devorarme, y en las condiciones tan precarias en las que me encontraba no iba a poder defenderme.

Caminaba lento pero seguro, necesitaba un arma para no estar tan desprotegido, pero en este caso no servirían mis explosivos, mi bastó, ni ningún otro de mis artefactos, no, necesitaba algo que hiciera mucho daño, y el único lugar que se me ocurrió donde podría encontrar eso era en el cuarto de Cy

Camine errante por el pasillo hasta llegar donde antes estaba Víctor, entre a su cuarto, tarde mucho buscando algo que me sirviera pero al final encontré un arma sónica muy poderosa, era parecida a uno de sus brazos sólo que en lugar de la mano tenía un gran cañón, era algo estorbosa pero serviría

Estando en el cuarto de Cy me entró mucha nostalgia, extrañaba a mis amigos, sobre todo a Star, después de estar en el cuarto de Vic, visite el cuarto de todos mis amigos, el de Chico bestia, que lucía igual de desordenado que siempre, no había mucha diferencia, el de Raven que a diferencia de los otros 2 parecía estar intacto, la cama está tendida y sus extraños artefactos se encontraban sin polvo, y después estaba Kori, al entrar a su recámara no pude evitar soltar algunas lágrimas, me acerqué a su mesita de noche donde tenía una foto en la que salíamos los 2, la tome y me quedé sentado en su cama por un buen rato recordando cada día que pase con ella y los momento felices, la extraño y mucho

Al final estaba mi cuarto, estaba igual a el de Chico bestia, Cy y Star, parecía haber estado abandonado por años, entre y me vi en el espejo, no me gustó para nada lo que vi, estaba más que pálido, tenía un tono gris, me quiten la máscara y pude ver mis ojos completamente rojos, me veía enfermo, débil, y entonces recordé lo que dijo Dorian, la atmósfera es tóxica, por eso me sentía tan mal. Recordé que tenía unas máscaras de oxígeno para estar debajo del agua, las tome, con la esperanza de que no estuvieran contaminadas y las respire por un muy buen rato.

RAVEN POV

Había pasado unos días sin dormir bien, así que no fue extraño que me desplomara en cuanto toqué mi cama, entonces tuve un sueño muy extraño, podía ver unos edificios abandonados a las afueras de la ciudad, era como si algo me hablara desde adentro, yo no tenía mucha confianza, estaba oscuro y había una extraña neblina por todos lados, me di la vuelta y justo cuando estaba por marcharme…..

-¡Raven!- era la voz de Richard, gritaba desde adentro de alguno de los edificios, y entonces desperté, creo que por fin tenía una pista, pero todavía cabía la posibilidad de que fuera una trampa

Salí de mi recámara, los chicos ya no estaban, no era muy noche pero creo que estaban cansados, estaba por salir de la sala cuando alguien me habló

-¿Otra vez vas a salir tu sola?- dijo X, yo sólo lo mire sobre mi hombro

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte

-Trabajando, esto de ser héroe me está gustando, además de que el robot me dio un pequeño incentivo por cuidarte- me respondió -así que porque no me dices a donde vas-

Yo lo pensé un poco, pero si era una trampa entonces por lo menos sería bueno que alguien supiera que me pasó

-Tengo que ser honesta contigo- le dije volteando a verlo -¿Qué lo dijiste a Cyborg sobre ayer-

-le dije que nos atacó una criatura extraña, que no sabíamos que era-

\- Pues te mentí- le conteste -si se que era y si vas a seguir con esto será mejor que tú también lo sepas, esa cosa era un demonio, y creo que quien está detrás de la desaparición de Robin es Trigon-

-¿Trigon? ¿hablas del demonio mítico?- dijo no muy sorprendido, yo sólo asentí

-No es tan mítico como crees el es….-

-Tu padre- dijo completando mi frase

-¿cómo lo supiste?- dije bastante sorprendida

\- Pues es algo difícil ignorar los 4 ojos rojos que te salen cuando te enojas, además de que siempre creí que eras un demonio, además no me sorprendería, ustedes no son muy normales que digamos-

-Como sea, creo que el está detrás de esto, no se lo dije a los chicos porque no quiero que se preocupen, ya tuvieron suficiente con la primera vez, y ahora voy a un lugar que probablemente tenga algo que ver con Robin—

-¿La primera vez?... No te dejaré ir sola, iremos los 2- dijo lo cual me sorprendió un poco viniendo de el

-¿y a ti porque te interesa? ¿No se supone que me odias?-

-Larga historia, probablemente jamás te la diga, y si un demonio está en este mundo, creo que no le espera nada bueno a nadie- me respondió, creo que no tenía otra opción más que aceptar, además no me caería mal algo de compañía

Ambos llegamos hasta el edificio que había visto en mis sueños, era un edifico de 4 pisos y como de 3 terrenos de ancho, estaba hecho de ladrillo rojo, las ventanas rotas, parecía estar abandonado desde hace años, entramos para revisarlo

-Tu revisa la parte alta y yo la baja- dijo X

-Créeme si se trata de Trigon lo menos que querrás hacer es estar tu solo- respondí para hacerle ver que no me iría de su lado, el sólo asintió con la cabeza y los dos revisamos el edificio

ROBIN POV

Ya me sentí mucho mejor, mi plan de la máscara de oxígeno había funcionado, pero si quería sobre vivir lo suficiente para encontrar una salida de este infierno iba a necesitar más, registre la torre desde la base hasta el techo, y sólo había encontrado unas pocas reservas de oxígeno en el carro de Cyborg y en su laboratorio, sin embargo necesitaba más.

De pronto vino a mi memoria que la nave T tenía un enorme tanque de oxígeno, el único problema es que no podría levantarlo yo sólo, pero probablemente no era necesario, podía ir a la enfermería y tomar unos cuantos tanques portátiles que podía adaptar a mi máscara, el único problema es que no sabía que había ahí adentro, las cámaras de ese lugar no funcionaban.

Pensé en ir cuarto por cuarto tomando algún arma que me fuera útil para entrar, y cuando por fin las conseguí me puse enfrente de la puerta de la enfermería tomándome los dedos y deseando con toda mi alma que no hubiera nada ahí adentro

Abrí con mucho cuidado la puerta asomando la mitad del rostro, todo estaba oscuro, sólo se veían los pequeños focos de los aparatos, tome valor y entre más, y más, y más, hasta estar por completo adentro

Nunca despegue la espalda de la pared, me arrastre por el cuarto con la guardia en alto hasta que di con el interruptor de la luz, y sin dudarlo la encendí, frente a mi estaba la escena más extraña que jamás he visto

-Hola niño es bueno volver a verte- dijo…

RED X POV

El lugar era tétrico y parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a venir abajo, Raven y yo revisamos cada cuarto de lo que parecía ser un viejo manicomio sin encontrar nada

-¿Segura que el pajarito está aquí?- le pregunté a Raven

\- si…no..no lo se algo confunde mis poderes- me respondió, yo no dije nada más, estuvimos poco más de 1 hora y no encontramos nada

-Hay que tener cuidado, lo más seguro es que Trigon no este sólo- dijo Raven mientras caminábamos por el oscuro pasillo.

-Dime princesa, ¿Por qué si tu padre es Trigon tu no eres como el?-

-Y ¿quien dijo que no lo soy?- respondió -tu dime ¿porque nos estas ayudando?, ¿porque decidiste venir?-

-Porque ustedes me están pagando-

-Ambos sabemos que eso es mentira, hay algo más en ti, puedo sentirlo- dijo volteándome a ver –es parte de mis poderes, puedo ver quien eres en realidad-

-Así ¿Quién soy?-

-aun no lo se bien…y seguramente tu tampoco lo sepas…algunas personas son más difíciles que otras- dijo

-Sabes no eres tan molesta como creí- le dije

-¿Eso fue un..- antes de que dijera algo más le tape la boca y la metí en un rincón oscuro

-Voy a soltarte, pero no digas nada- dije susurrando en su oído y en cuanto la solté los dos nos quedamos en silencio, ella parecía algo desconcertada hasta que de la oscuridad se escuchó a alguien cantar

-él es, él es la luz sin la que yo no podría ver, él es insurrección, es obstante, él es la fuerza que me hace ser- decía la voz, una voz que no era para nada armoniosa, parecía estar sufriendo, y cada vez se iba acercando, hasta que todo quedó en silencio, Raven y yo nos quedamos viendo el uno al otro

Creí que el peligro ya había pasado, cuando de la nada, un persona, criatura, no se que carajo era, salió corriendo y gritando de detrás de nosotros, por poco me daba un infarto, le lance uno cuantos explosivos y Raven hizo lo propio lanzando, con sus poderes, un par de instrumentales abandonados

-Salgamos de aquí- me dijo y yo no podía estar más de acuerdo, corrimos unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a lo que parecía un gran salón, donde el techo tenía un agujero que dejaba pasar la luz de la luna llena, y fue entonces cuando los pude ver

50 o más de esas criaturas nos estaban rodeando, se arrastraban como si fueran cucarachas, podrían caminar por las paredes, eran personas, y cuando digo "eran" me refiero a que ya no eran humanos, todos rubios, de ojos completamente negros como demonios, piel más blanca que la de Raven, largas uñas en forma de garra, y unos colmillos enormes.

Raven y yo quedamos espalda con espalda esperando el ataque que no tardó mucho, las criaturas se abalanzaron contra nosotros, yo saque mis navajas, ya no me importaba si los mataba, de hecho creo que no tenía otra opción,

Corte a unos cuantos a la mitad y Raven lanzó a otros tantos por el aire, sin embargo no parecía ser suficiente, de la oscuridad venían más, llegó un punto en que mis navajas se rompieron así que tuve que usar los puños, y esto tampoco funcionó, sus uñas cortaban con facilidad el traje, trate de hacerme invisible, pero ellos rompieron el cinturón, sólo veía a Raven que estaba igual que yo, por más que usaba sus poderes no podía con ellos

No me di cuenta en que momento perdí la máscara, yo seguía luchando, hasta que 2 de esos engendros me tomaron por los brazos y otro clavo sus garras en mi abdomen, no pude evitar gritar

-¡X!- escuche decir a Raven pero no la veía, me libere y seguí golpeándolos hasta que me cansé, creí que esto sería todo, me abrí paso hasta llegar con Raven quien también tenía rasguños en todas partes y su traje estaba medio roto

Otra criatura me atacó por la espalda clavando sus garras desde mi omoplato hasta la espalda baja haciéndome caer y soltar un muy fuerte grito que llamo la atención de Raven

De un momento a otro las criaturas nos rodearon, perdí de vista a Raven, hasta que ella dio un fuerte grito, de repente entre todas las criaturas sobre salió Raven volando y rodeada de un aura roja muy intensa, podía sentir su ira. Las criaturas parecían asustadas, ella volvió a gritar esparciendo esa aura y los monstruos salieron huyendo mientras que otros se desintegraban

Ella se desplomó al suelo, parecía estar inconsciente, yo me arrastre hasta ella y la tome entre mis brazos para despertarla

-Raven, Raven- repetí hasta que entre abrió los ojos

-¿X?- dijo al verme directo a los ojos, yo olvidé que no tenía la máscara puesta

-ahh no, yo soy…- balbuce inútilmente

-Te imaginaba diferente- dijo mientras se reincorporaba, yo tome mi máscara y salimos del edificio

Una vez afuera todas nuestras heridas eran visibles por la luz de la luna, teníamos sangre por todos lados pero todo parecía superficial

-Te hirieron en la espalda- dijo Raven quien tenía como un 50% de su traje

-Tu no te ves mejor- le dije, ella me tomo y uso sus poderes para curarnos a los 2, aunque eso la debilitó un poco

-Lo mejor será que te lleve a la torre, ya tuvimos mucho por hoy- la subí a mi moto y nos fuimos del horrible lugar

Llegamos a la torre, todo estaba apagado, parecía que los otros titanes seguían durmiendo, yo deje a Raven en la puerta para después ir a mi departamento

-Supongo que debo agradecerte- dijo Raven

-Puedes empezar guardando mi secreto- le respondí

-Solo si tu no le dices nada a los demás sobre esta noche-

-Yo no soy quien para hacer juicios morales, pero creo que deberías decirle a tus amigos-

-Lo haré a su tiempo- respondió, yo sólo me puse mi casco y me di la media vuelta para irme

-Espera X- dijo Raven -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Suficientes secretos por hoy princesa- fue lo único que dije antes de marcharme a toda velocidad

Epilogo:

En una mansión gigantesca a las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba un joven con elegantes prendas, ojos grises, y pelo castaño oscuro tocando el piano en un salón enorme donde antes se solían dar bailes, sólo rodeado por su colección de pinturas victorianas y la poca luz que ofrecían las velas

-¿Cómo les fue?- dijo Dorian sin dejar de tocar el piano

-Fracasamos padre, fracasamos, la chica es muy fuerte, tiene mucho poder, además tiene otro protector- dijo un niño muy pálido haciendo que Dorian desentonara

-¿Un protector? ¿saben quién es?- pregunto Dorian

-No padre, pero huele a resucitado, debe ser uno- dijo el niño, Dorian dejó de tocar el piano y se levantó dando la espalda al niño y al joven que lo acompañaba

-No se preocupen, no esperaba que lograrán vencer a la chica, sólo quería ver que tan fuerte era, y en cuanto a su nuevo protector….ella nos dirá luego quien es, ahora marchase- al dar está orden los engendros se fueron muy asustados

Dorian camino hasta una manta de terciopelo roja que colgaba de la pared, y la arranco, dejando ver un enorme espejo

-Hola mi amor, tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras una figura se materializaba en el reflejo

…

Espero que les haya gustado y quisiera decirles que probablemente a partir del próximo capítulo las historias se vuelvan un poco más pesadas, por cierto la canción la historia es un fragmento de la canción de la banda Ghost titulada he is

Nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

En este capítulo deje más preguntas que respuestas y si algunas cosas no cuadran del todo es apropósito algunas cosas quedarán claras en los próximos capítulos 😁

ROBIN POV

-Slade- dije con odio al ver a un hombre atado a una de las camillas, parecía tener no más de 50 años, cabello cano, un solo ojo, pero en buena forma física. Jamás había visto a Slade sin máscara o traje, pero algo en mi me decía que era el

-Por fin llegaste niño- dijo mientras yo rodeaba con cautela la camilla donde estaba prisionero, tenía toda clase de mangueras y sueros conectados a su cuerpo, al parecer alguien lo estaba manteniendo vivo,

-Vamos, se que te alegra verme así- dijo

-Mentiría si te dijera que no, eso y más te mereces maldito- conteste tratando de esconder mi alegría -¿Qué sucedió Slade? ¿Tu compañero te traicionó?-

-El monstruo que me puso aquí no es mi compañero- contestó – Es una historia que ya estoy cansado de repetirme así que si vienes a matarme hazlo de una vez-

-¿Qué?- pregunte algo confundido y el reaccionó de la misma forma

-¿Quién eres?- dijo y pude notar la confusión en su voz

-Muy bien Slade déjate de juegos, ¿Qué es lo que están planeando tu y tu compañero?- en ese momento pude ver como la cara de Slade se transformó en una de sorpresa

-¿Enserio eres tú Robin?, ya no se distinguir lo que es real de lo que no, ni siquiera se que día es, no he visto la luz del sol en meses, o años- las palabras que decía pareciera ser más para el que para mi

-Si- conteste, y empezaba a creer que Slade había pasado por lo mismo que yo o peor -¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? Jamás creí verte quebrado, ni cuando Trigon te había obligado a servirle por tu vida estabas de esta forma tan deplorable-

-Vida- divagó por unos segundos -ahora quisiera estar muerto- dijo en un tono más serio y sombrío, yo me empecé a sentir incómodo, ya no quería estar ni un segundo más con el por lo que empecé a salir de la enfermería

-No, no te vayas, ¡No!- empezó a gritar como loco. Si eso le había hecho a Slade yo no tengo esperanzas, tengo que irme de aquí como sea

RAVEN POV

No podía dejar de pensar en esta noche, creó que X no están mala persona realmente, y sus ojos, jamás pensé que tuviera ojos tan lindos…espera ¿qué me está pasando?, dije a misma al recapacitar en lo que había dicho, iba entrando a mi cuarto cuando un pequeño dolor de cabeza me azotó de nuevo, fue intenso pero muy corto

Trate de tranquilizarme, entre al baño y me mire al espejo, tenía mi traje hecho trizas, las cicatrices habían desaparecido, y de pronto vino a mi memoria de forma involuntaria el recuerdo de X, sus ojos verdes, sus facciones varoniles, y si cabello castaño negro alborotado, mi respiración se agitó y mi corazón latía como loco

-¿Qué está pasando?- me dije a mi misma, salí del baño, me quite los trapos que tenía y me puse una pijama, tome mi espejo para hablar con mis emociones, pero antes de entrar a hablar con ellas me dio otro ataque muy pequeño, deje caer el espejo por accidente, cerré los ojos y escuche como se hacía trizas contra el suelo

-Carajo, no- dije, mientras recogía los pedazos, no había nada que hacer, me acosté en mi cama esperando poder dormir pero no fue así, siempre que cerraba los ojos recordaba el rostro de X e involuntariamente lo empezaba a imaginar sin su traje, imaginaba su hermoso rostro, torso fuerte y bien definido, sus fuertes brazos, sus piernas y su…

De pronto las cosas a mi alrededor empezaron a explotar, trate de calmarme pero ya no tenía el control de mi, empecé a sentir mucho calor, me quite la pijama quedando en ropa interior, pero ni así me sentía mejor, sentir las sábanas contra mi piel solo hacía que me imaginara el fuerte tacto de las manos de X haciendo presión contra mi cuerpo, tomándome con fuerza y sin tener piedad de mi.

Tenía una fuerte necesidad que no pude satisfacer, mis instintos naturales me decían que lo hiciera, que acariciara mi cuerpo, una y otra y otra vez hasta que todo acabara, quería gritar sin importar que los demás se dieran cuenta, pero lo que más deseaba era que Redx irrumpiera en mi cuarto y me forzará a hacer todo tipo de perversiones, que no me dejara defender, primero contra la pared, luego en la cama, y que me hiciera gritar su nombre con todas mis fuerzas. Pero tenía que contenerme, sólo me revolcaba de un lado a otro en la cama, esa noche no dormí mucho

Al día siguiente parecía que la lujuria se había calmado, ahora sólo estaba más cansada que otra cosa, salí de mi cuarto mucho más tarde de lo normal, fui a la sala con mis amigos y ahí estaba X también, hablando de algo con Cyborg, parecía que X ya era parte del equipo, no podía verlo sin estremecerme pensando en mi fantasía de anoche.

-¿Dónde está Chico bestia?- pregunte al notar que faltaba

-Salió a ver a Terra, ese muchacho está obsesionado- me respondió Vic, desde que regresó "Terra" me he distanciado un poco de Logan, yo antes creía que podíamos llegar a ser algo más pero el prefiere a Terra

La mañana paso sin más complicaciones, bueno, no más de las que hemos tenido en estos días, Star no me hablaba, Cyborg reunía todas las pistas que podía, Logan no estaba y X parecía ser….creo que me llevaba bien con el

ROBIN POV

Había buscado por todos lados algo que me ayudará para salir de la torre, por lo menos ahora sabía quién era el otro monstruo. Ya había reunido lo necesario, sólo me faltaban los tanques de oxígeno, y forzosamente tenía que ir a la enfermería por ellos

Me asomé con cautela, ya no creía que fuera un truco de Slade pero no quería verlo, aún lo odiaba con todo mi ser, Slade parecía estar dormido así que aproveche y entre sin hacer tanto ruido para buscar los tanques

-Robin- dijo Slade, al parecer se dio cuenta de mi presencia, yo no voltee a verlo, sólo me quedé de pie

-Sí eres real, por un momento creí que la locura me había derrotado ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?- su tono de voz parecía más tranquilo

-No vine voluntariamente, me trajeron, un monstruo igual que tu- conteste con odio

-Dorian- dijo pero yo lo ignore, tome los tanques y me dispuse a salir del cuarto

-¡Espera!- gritó -me necesitas- yo lo ignore – Se como salir de este infierno-

En ese momento me quedé de pie en la puerta pensado por un largo rato

-Te escucho- dije mirándolo sobre mi hombro

REDX POV

Era difícil ver a Raven y no pensar en la noche anterior, principalmente porque ella es la única que me ha visto sin la máscara y no sabía si realmente podría confiar en ella, ya no la odio pero sigo creyendo que es muy rara

Me la pase toda la mañana platicando con el robot, revisando pistas y otras cosas que nos llevarán con Robin

-¿Es Todo?- pregunte pues toda la información que tenían ellos era muy poca

-Sí, ¿Tu no has conseguido nada por tu cuenta?- me pregunto y por supuesto que tenía pistas, pero en ese instante mire discretamente a Raven quien hizo un gesto, como si pidiera que no dijera nada por lo que yo me quedé callado

-Tengo lo mismo que ustedes- dije, de pronto la alarma de los titanes comenzó a sonar y sólo eran 3 de ellos

-Es el doctor luz- dijo el robot quien revisaba la computadora

-Le diré a Chico bestia que venga- dijo la princesa alíen

-No será necesario Star, nosotros solos podemos con el doctor luz- contestó Cyborg muy confiado, los 3 estaban apunto de salir cuando Raven se acercó a mi

-¿irás?- me pregunto

-Tu sabes la respuesta primor, tengo que cuidar mis inversiones- y los dos nos preparamos para salir pero antes tome a Raven por los hombros y muy serio le dije -tienes que decirle a tus amigos lo que sabes-

-No, aún no- Me contestó en un tono pensativo

-¡¿Estas loca?! Todo el maldito mundo está en riesgo, ¿Cuándo les dirás? ¿Cuando estén siendo devorados por algún demonio?-

Después de eso ninguno de los dos dijo algo, ella parecía pensativa, sólo salimos y fuimos con el doctor luz quien estaba atacando una planta eléctrica

-¿Te quedaste sin baterías luz?- dijo Cyborg al llegar al lugar, y la verdad sus chistes necesitaban mejorar, es decir no espero que hagan Stand up pero la presentación es importante

-Titanes, los estaba esperando- dijo luz quien no dudo en atacar con su arsenal mejorado – espera ¿Tu que haces aquí?- dijo al verme

-¿Yo? Pues estoy bajo contrato- respondí, y contra ataque con unas bombas pero no funcionó, el androide y la princesa alienígena atacaron con todo pero no pudieron hacer mucho, faltaba Raven pero no la podía ver por ningún lado

De pronto una fuerte explosión de luz nos derribó a todos, quedé ciego por unos momentos por lo que quede vulnerable

-Nunca aprende doctor luz- escuche, era la voz de Raven, no podía ver nada pero por el sonido podía intuir que la brujita iba perdiendo

Me frote los ojos por un rato hasta que recupere la visión, de inmediato busque a Raven y ella estaba en el suelo, prisionera por unos largos cables, luz se estaba riendo de ella, le decía que era débil y que era tiempo de su venganza o algo así

Los otros titanes estaban listos para atacar al igual que yo, pero algo nos detuvo, Raven había hecho explotar los cables que aprisionaban su cuerpo, se veía muy molesta y el doctor luz muy asustado

El pobre desgraciado trato de huir pero unos largos tentáculos negros que provenían de Raven lo detuvieron

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor!- gritaba luz mientras los tentáculos lo asfixiaban, Raven parecía estar disfrutando todo y no la culpo yo también lo haría

-¡Raven! ¡Ya es suficiente!- grito Cyborg, pero ella lo ignoro por lo que tuvo que usar su cañón sónico y eso si que funcionó, Raven dejó al doctor luz y se giró para atacar a Cyborg quien parecía incredulo, yo actúe rápido y antes de que hiciera una estupidez le lance unos tranquilizantes que la dejaron dormida en unos pocos segundos

ROBIN POV

Estaba esperando a que Slade dijera algo pero el no era un tonto, sabía que si me decía algo yo no dudaría en dejarlo pudrirse allí

-Primero liberarme y luego podremos ayudarnos mutuamente-

-¿Crees que soy un tonto? Se que es una de tus trampas-

-Sí, eres un tonto, ¿Qué ganaría con acabar contigo aquí? Si tu mueres yo no tendría ninguna probabilidad de salir de aquí, y lo mismo pasa contigo, nos necesitamos-

-¿Por qué tendría que confiar en ti?- dije mirándolo a los ojos…bueno al ojo

-¿tienes otra opcion? Este lugar está diseñado para acabar con nosotros poco a poco, no tienes ni idea de lo que he visto- me dijo

Yo lo pensé por un rato pero al final el tenía razón, le apunte con el cañón de Cy y empecé a desatarlo con mucho cuidado, primero las piernas y luego las manos, y cuando por fin quedó libre el sólo se retiró todo a lo que estaba conectado

-Por fin- dijo mientras se ponía de pie, se veía torpe y temblaba como un venado recién nacido -Si vamos a salir de aquí vamos a necesitar muchas armas y suerte-

RAVEN POV

La cabeza me dolía horrible, no recordaba mucho todo era con un sueño extraño, tarde un poco en abrir los ojos pero cuando lo hice me di cuenta que estaba en la enfermería de la torre rodeada por Cyborg, Logan, Star y X

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- pregunte pues realmente estaba confundida

-¿Enserio no lo recuerdas?- contestó Cyborg muy preocupado

\- Yo…no-

-Probablemente sea mi culpa, use más de la dosis necesaria para tranquilizante, diste un muy buen espectáculo, casi acabas con los titanes, muchos de los malos te estarían agradecidos- replicó Red x

-¡Mientes! Yo no haría algo como eso- conteste muy molesta -yo jamás pierdo el control y si así fuera no le haría nada a mis amigos-

-Pero lo hiciste Rae- Cyborg sonaba más preocupado que molesto -Dinos que te sucede, sabes que somos familia y podemos ayudarte-

Parecía que todos menos X, por obvias razones, buscaban una respuesta, pero para ser sincera tenía miedo, miedo de que ellos se alejaran más de mi, por eso me quedé en silencio

-Bien…pero espero que lo pienses y nos digas lo que te paso más tarde Rae- dijo Cyborg saliendo de la enfermería junto con los otros chicos sólo quedando X y yo

Empecé a levantarme en cuanto me sentí mejor, X estaba recargado en la puerta mirando cada uno de mis movimiento

-¿Tu también me estas juzgando?- dije con un tono frío al ver que el no despegaba la mirada de mi

-Sí, eso hago, como ya te dije, deberías de decirle a tus amigos que está pasando- contestó

-Tu no lo entiendes, que pasaría si ellos….-

-¿Si ellos se alejan de ti?, no puedo creer que no veas que ya los estas alejando de ti, si no les dices de todos modos vas a terminar sola- parecía un mal chiste que Redx, uno de los malos, me estuviera aconsejando sobre amistad. Quedé pensativa un rato pero sabía que él tenía la razón

-Esta bien se los diré- dije en un tono seguro, pero la verdad tenía miedo, X pareció conforme con lo que dije

Ambos nos retiramos de la enfermería, y accidentalmente choque con su hombro lo cual me produjo una visión muy rápida, podía verlos a todos, Robin, Vic, a todos incluso X, parecíamos estar peleando, no pude ver contra que, yo iba a recibir un ataque y X me hizo a un lado, el lo recibió por mi, pero ya no se levantó, y un sentimiento muy fuerte me invadió tanto en la visión como en la vida real, era algo inexplicable, me hacía querer llorar….llorar por el

Por alguna extraña razón quería ir corriendo hasta el y abrazarlo, creo que me estoy volviendo loca, suspire profundo has que se me paso y fui hasta la sala con mis amigos para hablar con ellos de una vez por todas

ROBIN POV

Slade ya estaba libre y ambos estábamos buscando armas que nos ayudarán salir de ese infierno, claro que yo confiaba en el para nada así que no despegue la vista de el ni por un segundo, si intentaba algo yo estaría listo

-¿para qué necesitamos todo esto?- le dije mientras los dos recogimos armas de la sala de evidencias

-Entonces aun no sales de la torre- contestó en un tono extraño -Verás, no estamos solos, allá afuera hay miles de criaturas extrañas, algunas parecen humanos y otras sólo son masas deformes, lo mejor que te puede pasar si caes en sus manos es morir de inmediato-

Yo estaba asustado, tenía que admitirlo, podía ver el horror por el que había pasado Slade, se veía en su mirada y en su rostro, jamás en mi vida creí verlo así

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste aquí?- le pregunté

-De la misma forma que tu, hace un tiempo, yo había regresado a mi antigua guarida, esa que Terra tan amablemente destruyó, no recuerdo mucho, sólo que quería recuperar un proyecto de clonación, cuando ese maldito apareció, le dispare con todo lo que tenía pero como ya te diste cuenta no sirvió de nada-

-¿Programa de clonación? ¿Así fue como trajiste a Terra?-

-Eso es lo que menos importa ahora niño-

-Bien y dime Slade ¿cual es la salida?-

-La antigua biblioteca- contestó haciendo que se me erizaran todos los vellos del cuerpo

-Trigon…el debe de estar detrás de todo esto, debió conseguir un nuevo sirviente- la idea me atravesó como un relámpago, pero tenía sentido, por eso Slade y yo estábamos aquí, quería vengarse

-Te tardaste un poco- contestó con sarcasmo sutil

RAVEN POV

-Entonces tu padre está de regreso- dijo Logan algo desanimado, le había contado todo a los chicos y como me lo esperaba la noticia no les había gustado

-¿Por qué no lo habías dicho antes?- me pregunto Star que por primera vez en días me dirigía la palabra

-No lo se….por lo que paso con Robin no me sentía con la suficiente confianza- conteste mirando al suelo, nerviosa por lo que me fueran a decir

-Es mi culpa, me comporte como una tonta- dijo Star lanzándose contra mi en un fuerte abrazo y llorando como nunca la había visto -Por favor perdóname amiga, es que fue duro para mi perder a Robin pero nunca debí culparte….fui una tonta, por favor perdóname- me decía entre lágrimas

-Esta bien Star yo entiendo, pero por favor suéltame- le conteste tratando de esconder mi felicidad por haber arreglado las cosas con ella.

-Entonces….¿Cuál es el plan? ¿llamamos a un exorcista?- dijo X tratando de burlarse de la situación

-Esto es serio tenemos que…- la alarma interrumpió a Cyborg, quien de inmediato se fue a fijar en la computadora para ver quien era – Es en el museo de historia, hoy iba a haber una exposición de brujería y artefactos místicos- en ese instante todos me votaron a ver preocupados

-¿Qué?- pregunte al ver sus rostros

-No perderé a otro titan, tu te quedas aquí- dijo Vic

-No, yo voy a ayudarlos- conteste pero X me tomo por los hombros

-Yo me quedo a cuidarla, si trata de escapar la pondré a dormir- Cyborg asintió ante la propuesta de X y se marcho dejándome sola con el

…..

En un cuarto oscuro, en un lugar desconocido Dorian hablaba con una joven bruja, de belleza incomparable, cabello rojo como la sangre, ojos del mismo color, piel blanca y labios pintados de negro, bestia un hermoso vestido entallado, de seda. Ambos veían a través de una bola de cristal como su plan se ponía en marcha

-Como lo habías dicho querido Dorian, los titanes creen que el padre de la chica cuervo está detrás de todo esto- dijo la hermosa bruja

\- Que sigan pensando eso por un rato, ahora me importa la chica y su protector- dijo Dorian con una perversa sonrisa

-Ahora están vulnerables, ¿A quién quieres que envíe?- pregunto la hechicera

-Sorpréndeme, por ahora tengo que atender otros asuntos- dijo Dorian quien estaba apunto de marcharse pero la bruja se interpuso en su camino tratando de colocar sus labios contra los de el -Sabes que si ella se entera te destruirá ¿verdad?-

-No me importa, además se que tu no le dirás nada y ella aún no puede cruzar a este mundo- dijo la bruja con una sonrisa coqueta mientras enredaba sus brazos en cuello del joven Dorian

-Estas más que loca Hecate- dijo Dorian correspondiendo el apasionado y malévolo beso…


	5. Chapter 5

RAVEN POV

-¿Qué haces? Déjame ir- dije bastante molesta mientras le daba un leve codazo a X

-Tranquila nena, sólo a ti se te ocurre ir a la boca del lobo, si vas con ellos te entregaras a tu padre y más importante aún nos entregaras a todos- dijo mientras me soltaba

-¿y esperas que me quedé aquí sentada mientras mis amigos están en peligro?- en ese momento tome una postura desafiante, no me importaba que tanto X nos estuviera ayudando, no iba a dejar que nadie se interpusiera entre mis amigos y yo

-Ya veo, si quieres pelear te daré gustó, hace mucho que no pateo el trasero de un titan- yo sabía que él me derrotaría sin ningún problema pero de todos modos haría el intento

Y cuando los 2 estábamos listos para pelear de nuevo las luces de la torre se apagaron por completo, dejándonos completamente a ciegas

-¿Tu hiciste eso?- pregunto X, a lo que yo conteste con una negativa

-Acercarte a mi, y trata de comunicarte con tus amigos- dijo mientras el encendía una luz de su traje, y yo utilizaba el comunicador pero no tenía señal, quedamos juntos, al menos así podríamos cuidarnos las espaldas

-Tenemos que ir hasta el generador- dije

-¿Dónde esta?-

\- En el sótano-

\- Es un maldito chiste ¿Verdad?, que acaso nunca aprenden nada de las películas de terror, nunca entenderé porque la gente las considera como ciencia ficción si vivimos en un mundo donde existen cosas como Grundy, y Deadman-

-Cierra la boca, me recuerdas a Chico bestia- dije mientras los 2 caminábamos por el pasillo, y como casi todo en la torre era eléctrico tardaríamos un rato en bajar

STARFIRE POV

Realmente me sentía muy culpable por lo que le había hecho a mi amiga Raven, por mi culpa la puse en peligro, yo le arrebate la poca confianza que nos tenía, pero se lo voy a compensar, una vez que encontremos a Robin todo volverá a ser como antes

Llegamos al museo, parecía estar todo muy tranquilo, todas las luces estaban apagadas y no parecía haber nadie adentro

-Viejo ¿seguro que la alarma no falló?- dijo mi amigo verde

-No, eso es imposible yo mismo la instalé- respondió Cyborg – Que extraño no hay guardias en el lugar-

Yo revise los alrededores del museo hasta que encontré un rastro de una sustancia muy asquerosa en el suelo

-¡Amigos!- grite para llamar la atención de mis compañeros, el rastro empezaba en la puerta trasera y se extendía hasta llegar a las salas del lugar, mis amigos y yo entramos sin llamar la atención, y con mucha cautela

Revisamos la mayoría de las salas de arriba a abajo, sólo nos faltaba la llamada exposición de momias egipcias

-pues al parecer si falló la alarma- dijo mi amigo metálico mientras se rascaba la cabeza por no encontrar nada

-Ahh Viejo- dijo chico bestia al notar que algo escurría del techo de la sala, y al levantar nuestras vistas nos topamos con 4 criaturas horribles, eran rosadas como si no tuvieran piel, tenían unas alas como de murciélago, patas poderosas que terminaban en unas afiladas garras y una enorme boca con afilados dientes por cabeza

No dudamos en gritar horrorizados por lo que vimos, pero desafortunadamente eso despertó a las criaturas que no dudaron en atacarnos

ROBIN POV

Slade y yo estábamos en la puerta de la torre, preparándonos mentalmente para salir, el lugar era peor de como me lo imaginaba, había fuego por todas partes, el agua del mar se veía verde, los árboles muertos y grises, no había aves, sólo se escuchaban lamentos venir desde la ciudad en ruinas, y el aire estaba cubierto por una espesa neblina, o probablemente era humo de la ciudad en llamas, teníamos la máscara de oxígeno puesta pero aún así mareaba estar en la intemperie. Slade tomo 2 balas y me dio una

-No la pierdas, créeme puede que la necesites- me dijo

-Una sola bala no creo que sirva contra algo-

-no es para las criaturas de este lugar, es por si fallamos, si sabes a lo que me refiero-

Después de un largo rato de pensarlo ambos nos adentramos en la niebla armados hasta los dientes

RAVEN POV

X y yo caminábamos solo iluminados por la pequeña linterna que el tenia por los oscuros pasillos de la torre, en ese tiempo yo había usado mis poderes para detectar si había intrusos pero al parecer estábamos solos, probablemente fue un simple apagón

X desprendía un extraño sentimiento

-No creí que la tuvieras miedo a la oscuridad- dije arqueando una ceja

-No seas tonta, yo no le temo a nada…..solo me trae muy malos recuerdos- respondió mientras bajamos la escalera hacia el sótano

-Sabes, te agradecería que dejaras de decirme princesa, primor y de cualquier otra forma idiota, lo odio, la verdad no se porque no te he enviado a otra dimensión- X y yo habíamos llegado hasta el interruptor del generador de la torre

-Esta bien primor, como digas- dijo sólo para hacerme enojar -¡Y se hizo la luz!- exclamó mientras jalaba el interruptor, el me volteó a ver y justo en ese momento una extraña figura negra se empezó a formar detrás de él, parecía una mujer

-¡X!- grite asustada, haciendo que el se girará, y de pronto la luz se volvió a apagar

-¿Qué mierda fue eso?-

-No lo se- respondí mientras ambos buscábamos en la oscuridad a esa cosa

De la oscuridad provenían unos extraños sonidos guturales, era algo que no podría describir, podía sentir como esa cosa nos rodeaba, definitivamente no era humano..ni de esta tierra

También podía sentir el miedo invadir el cuerpo de X, de pronto esa cosa se lanzó contra nosotros, yo creé un campo de fuerza que nos protegió, la criatura tenía cuerpo de mujer, un rostro extraño cubierto por su horrible cabello negro, y afiladas garras, X y yo estábamos paralizados, de pronto el rostro de la criatura se partió a la mitad, mostrando una espantosa boca en forma de círculo, con afilados dientes

En cuanto esa cosa vio que no podría atravesar mi campo de fuerza, se volvió a esconder en la oscuridad

-¡Mi cuarto!- dije -Debe de haber algo que nos ayude en mi cuarto- subimos las escaleras a oscuras, siempre viendo detrás de nosotros, todo el camino tuve esa horrible sensación de persecución

STARFIRE POV

Mis amigos yo estábamos peleando contra esas extrañas criaturas, a pesar de su apariencia rosada eran muy duras y asquerosas, siempre que las golpeaba mi mano se llenaba de un extraño líquido viscoso

-Debimos traer a Rae- sugirió mi amigo verde, por la dificultad que representaba pelear contra las criaturas

De un momento a otro una de las criaturas me lanzo contra una pared haciendo que la atravesará por completo, yo quedé medio inconsciente

-¡Clorfbag!- exclame mientras luchaba por no quedar inconsciente, la criatura con la que estaba peleando entró por el agujero que deje y se dispuso a atacarme mientras me recuperaba, pero alguien llegó por atrás del monstruo y la golpeó con un extintor

La criatura se volteó enojada y tomo a un chico por el cuello, no parecía tener poderes, era de piel blanca pero no tan blanca, ojos grises, facciones masculinas, vestía como los profesores que veo en la caja de programas terrestres, sólo que el no veía viejo

Su ataque me dio tiempo para recuperarme y pelear contra el monstruo, de alguna forma mis amigos y yo ahora teníamos el control, Chico bestia había podido convertirse en uno de ellos y ahora estaba peleando contra 2 criaturas sin ningún problema, mientras mi amigo mecánico y yo peleábamos contra las otra 2

-¡Tomen! ¡esto los enviará a otra dimensión!- grito el chico que momentos antes me había ayudado, nos lanzó una especie de vara mágica hecha de algún material dorado, yo la tome aunque no sabia para que servía

-¡Apuntales con ella!- seguí sus indicaciones y una por una las criaturas desaparecieron frente a nuestros ojos, cuando todo acabo mis amigos y yo nos reunimos con el chico

-Gracias viejo, ¿cómo sabias que funcionaria?- pregunto mi amigo Cyborg

-Soy el encargado de la división de magia del museo, la verdad tenía mis dudas pero sí funciono- respondió el chico con un asentó encantador

-Oh Gracias de todas formas, soy Cyborg, el es Chico bestia y la chica pelirroja es Starfire, y somos los Jóvenes titanes-

-Es un placer, mi nombre es Dorian, y he escuchado mucho de ustedes en esta ciudad, pero ¿No eran 5?-

Los chicos nos miramos los unos a los otros sin poder evitar poner una cara de tristeza

-Oh yo lo siento…-

-No te preocupes, está bien, chicos será mejor que regresamos a la Torre, de nuevo gracias por tu ayuda- respondió mi amigo mecánico

Yo me quedé un momento más para agradecerle a Dorian por su ayuda, como es costumbre en mi planeta

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, sin ti creo que no hubiera podido ganar la pelea-

-¿Gracias a mi? De no ser por ustedes ahora sería comida de monstruo, es más, sería un honor que usted y sus amigos vengan a cenar a mi casa algún día-

\- Yo…les diré- respondí con lo que los humanos llaman timidez

-Claro, este es mi número por si aceptan- dijo mientras me daba un pequeño papel en la mano, después de eso partí con mis amigos, pero antes de ir a la torre decidimos pasar por algo de pizza

RAVEN POV

X y yo estábamos en mi cuarto, el contenía la puerta para que la criatura no entrará mientras yo buscaba en mis libros algo que me ayudará, pero con la oscuridad y la adrenalina por el miedo no pude hacer nada

-Maldición Raven apúrate-

-¡Eso hago! Deja de fastidiar- tome los libros que pude pero no encontré nada, cuando menos me di cuenta la puerta estaba en el suelo, y X estaba peleando con la criatura, yo estaba paralizada del miedo

-Raven ¡ayúdame!- gritaba X pero yo no podía hacer nada, vi como la criatura lo tomo por los brazos impidiendo que se moviera y empezó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos hasta que X dejó de moverse

De repente sentí otro de mis ataques, y de un momento a otro el miedo de había ido, utilice mis poderes pero no funcionaban contra esa cosa, trate de enviarla a otra dimensión pero no funcionó, se movía muy rápido

Le arroje todo lo que se me ocurrió, pero tampoco funcionó, y en un parpadeo tenía a la criatura frente a mi, con mi mano busque algo que me ayudará a escapar hasta que sentí una pequeña daga que tenía de adorno, la tome y en un solo movimiento la clave en el pecho del monstruo que soltó un horrible alarido hasta que al final explotó en una bola de humo negro y pestilente

-¡X!-

Fui hasta donde el está tirado, removí la máscara he intente despertarlo, pero parecía estar en una especie de shock, tomé una decisión rápida y utilice mis poderes en el, no quería pues podía absorber lo que es estuviera sintiendo pero no tenía otra opción

REDX POV

Ver los ojos de esa criatura era como ver el abismo otra vez, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo se estaba repitiendo, yo era Robin otra vez, estaba en un lugar oscuro, un lugar que ya conocía, estaba atado de manos y sangrando, de pronto escuche esa risa enferma otra vez

-Tranquilo niño, esto sólo dolerá bastante HAHAHAHA-

Podía sentirlo otra vez, cada golpe con esa maldita palanca, cada uno de mis huesos rompiéndose, y también estaba el, Batman sentado viendo como el Joker me hacía mierda

-Ayúdame- suplique con el poco aliento que tenía

-¡Maldición Jason! Siempre fuiste el peor compañero que tuve, tu te mereces esto- decía Bruce

-Ayúdame- dije otra vez llorando, pero fue igual, en un momento sentí las manos libres, trate de juntar mis fuerzas y salte para estrangular al Joker con lo poco que tenía

-X suéltame- decía el Joker con dificultad mientras mis manos le arrancaban sus errónea vida -X…x…..¡Jason!- eso último me hizo regresar a este mundo y me di cuenta que a quien estrangulada era a Raven

La solté al mismo tiempo que me daba cuenta que no tenía mi máscara

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunte algo molesto

-Use mis poderes para regresarte- respondió ella mientras se sobaba el cuello

-¿Cuánto viste-

-Ah….-

-¡¿Qué cuanto viste?! Maldita sea-

-¡Todo! Lo vi todo-

-¡Eres una idiota!, ¡¿con que derecho viste mi mente?!- estaba tan molesto que la tome y la arrincone contra la pared, pero como siempre ella no se dejó intimidar

-Tienes razón, soy una idiota, debí dejarte morir-

-Igual que Richard- dije lo más hiriente que pude, y eso me mereció una bofetada increíble de su parte, yo me contuve para no hacerle nada y mejor me fui de su cuarto y de la torre, en el camino me encontré con los otros titanes que me ofrecieron pizza, pero yo los ignore

RAVEN POV

Es un maldito, ni porque acabo de salvar su inútil vida sabe ser agradecido, toda la opinión que me había formado de el en estos días se fue al demonio

Los chicos entraron a la sala con unas cuantas cajas de pizza, creo que se encontraron con X cuando iba saliendo porque me preguntaron que había pasado, pero como yo todavía estaba muy enojada preferí contestarles luego, sólo me fui a encerrar en mi cuarto, y eso fue algo muy tonto porque también me olvidé de decirles que una criatura nos atacó dentro de la torre

En ese momento yo sólo quería meditar y quitarme algo de estrés

ROBIN POV

Era una sensación muy extraña estar en ese lugar, era como si toda la mala vibra del universo convergiera en ese punto exacto, se podían escuchar lamentos y gritos desde los edificios que aún estaban en pie, podía ver lo asustado en Slade y no era para menos, por donde fuese que pasábamos sentíamos que algo nos observaba

Slade y yo estuvimos en silencio todo el camino, el silencio no era por el odio mutuo, era más bien como precaución, para no llamar la atención de lo que sea que hubiera a nuestro alrededor

Cuando estábamos por llegar a la biblioteca unos extraños gruñidos de detrás de nosotros nos detuvieron, ambos volteamos pero por la neblina no pudimos ver nada, nos quedamos quietos unos segundos y Slade desenvaino su espada, cuando de la neblina salieron una especie de perros a atacarnos

Eran 3, delgados como los doberman, pero no parecían estar vivos, tenían heridas que escurrían sangre, se les podían ver los huesos, su hocico no tenía carne sólo eran músculos y dientes, tampoco parecían tener ojos, y eran muy grandes

-¡Mierda!- dijo Slade que en lugar de atacar me empujó para que corriéramos -no te detengas niño, esas cosas son el menor de nuestros problemas, por lo general siempre vienen acompañadas por "policías"

Corrimos y corrimos, mientras esas cosas nos perseguían, nos obligaron a desviarnos de la biblioteca a la feria del muelle, Slade y yo nos refugiamos entre los juegos hasta que sentimos que perdimos a esas criaturas

-¿Qué son los policías?- susurre

-Cierra la boca, no estamos solos aun- contestó

De pronto se empezó a escuchar la música de feria sólo que está vez sonaba muy terrorífica, estábamos escondidos en el juego donde le tienes que disparar a patos de juguete para ganar un premio

A mi se me ocurrió asomarme para ver si ya era seguro salir, y me di cuenta que no, afuera del juego estaba una especie de payaso, uno muy jodido, no tenía ojos, sólo tenía un par de huecos negros, tenía la cara mal pintada de blanco, y el resto de su piel era entre azul y verde, como si estuviera en descomposición, tenía la típica nariz roja de payaso y una horrible boca en forma de sonrisa forzada, era tan grande que literalmente mi cabeza cabía en ella, vestía como un payaso normal y arrastraba un gran bate

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto susurrando Slade al ver mi expresión de horror

-Payaso, hay un payaso-

Cuando menos me di cuenta pude escuchar el bate ser arrastrado a unos cuantos metros del juego, en ese momento mi corazón se aceleró como nunca antes, tome una de las armas que me dio Slade y esperé…..

RAVEN POV

Llevaba un rato tratando de meditar pero siempre que cerraba los ojos me venían a mi las imágenes de Jason como Robin, creo que por el coraje que tenía no había reparado en lo que significaba para el que yo entrará a su mente, bueno por lo menos ahora sabía porque nos estaba ayudando.

No podía dejar de sentirme mal, pobre Jason sufrió bastante, cada que cerraba los ojos podía ver al Joker golpearlo con esa palanca hasta el cansancio, no pude evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, es lo malo se tener poderes de empatía

Me acosté esperando descansar un poco pero no fue así, mi mente repasaba una y otra vez lo sucedido, me sentía muy mal….pero no eran por sus memorias…..era algo más

Estuve en mi cama por horas meditando con los ojos abiertos porque me sentía así de mal, digo no es como que X..o mejor dicho Jason me importe….o ¿Si?... apenas y lo conozco…bueno así era hasta que entre en su cabeza…además el es un delincuente… uno que sufrió cuando fue bueno…además nos está ayudando…me está ayudando a mi…hice lo que tenía que hacer para salvarlo….ahora entiendo porque me ayudaba…el me entendía.. el había sufrido..

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, y yo seguía pensando hasta que salió la luz del sol, para aquel entonces yo sentía que tenía que disculparme con el, tenía que arreglar las cosas con el

Salí de mi ha oración y fui hasta la sala con los chicos, ellos seguían buscando a Robin

-Cyborg ¿Dónde está X?- dije con una voz monótona

-mmm no lo se Rae, ayer se fue muy enojado y hoy me dijo que lo viera yo sólo en un rato para seguir buscando Rob, ¿me dirás que pasó ayer?-

-No pasó nada importante- debí de haberle dicho sobre la criatura pero eso implicaría decirle que ahora se quien es x -Víctor, ¿crees que pueda ir yo en tu lugar?, solo quiero asegurarme que X realmente este trabajando-

-Ajá, creo que no hay problema- me respondió arqueando la ceja y con algo de incredulidad en la voz, creo que por poco y no se traga mi mentira..

ROBIN POV

Podía escuchar la respiración de la criatura, lo cual quería decir que estábamos a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, yo estaba listo para dispararle, pero antes de que alguno de los 3 pudiera hacer algo se escuchó un fuerte rígido, y después de eso se pudo escuchar como aquel horrible payaso salí corriendo asustado

-Esta oscureciendo, volvamos a la torre y lo intentamos mañana- sugirió Slade y se veía algo asustado, yo sólo asentí y los 2 regresamos corriendo a la torre

Una vez a salvo revisamos cuantas provisiones teníamos, sobre todo cuanto oxígeno

-¿Qué fue lo que espanto a ese payaso?- pregunte a Slade, el se quedó pensativo por un rato

-Este lugar es una pesadilla viviente, de día salen monstruos humanoides y de noche salen otro tipo de criaturas, cosas que no verías ni en los sueños más perturbados del Joker, y cuando estas sólo….cuando estas sólo es lo peor….te atormenta con imágenes de todos los que tu conoces, imágenes tan reales….tenemos que salir de aquí niño-

No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto, yo trataba de mantenerme positivo…pero…pero no sabia que iba a pasar

RAVEN POV

Llegué hasta el techo de uno de los edificios más altos de Jump city que era donde X había citado a Víctor, yo aún no sabia que decir, jamás he sido buena con las disculpas..o con la interacción social, ¿Qué le diría? Lo siento, perdón por entrar en tu cerebro…no eso suena muy seco, rayos ¿y si simplemente dejó todo así?, X todavía no llegaba todavía tenía tiempo de irme, pero antes de poder hacerlo me dio otro pequeño dolor de cabeza, igual que en los últimos días, de pronto me invadió un sentimiento de tristeza y de culpa, pensé en irme rápido pero cuando menos me di cuenta Jason ya estaba frente a mi

El no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo estaba ahí parado viéndome, y yo no pude evitar quebrarme en llanto

-Lo siento, sí, no debí haber hecho lo que hice sin tu permiso, y tampoco debí tratarte como te trate me has estado ayudando y yo….solo siento- dije mientras lloraba y como si fuera poco sentí el impulso de abrazarlo, pero me contuve, lo único que hice fue acercarme a unos pasos de él

-¿qué rayos te pasa?- contestó algo confundido –un momento eres fría y seca, al otro eres una furia, al otro eres valiente y ahora ¿estas triste y pidiendo perdón?-

-Son mis emociones… mis poderes están muy ligados a ellas y ahora estoy..-

-Espera, espera, ¿literalmente me estás diciendo que dependiendo de tus emociones eres una persona diferente?- pregunto

Una vez que tuve el control de mi misma otra vez le conteste

-Sí, algo así, todos los días tengo que meditar para mantener mis emociones a raya y no perder el control de mis poderes, pero últimamente eso ya no es suficiente y no se que más hacer, sólo pongo en peligro a mis amigos, como con...Richard-

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, el parecía estar pensando y yo sólo contemplaba la ciudad desde lo alto

-Entonces no contentas tus emociones- dijo finalmente, yo lo voltee a ver muy seria

-No sabes lo que dices, es muy peligroso- en ese momento el se retiró la máscara y me dijo muy seguro

-Toda tu vida te la has pasado tratando de inhibir quien eres en realidad, tus emociones y deseos, quizá es hora de que dejes de hacerlo, es lo único que te hace humana, sin tus sentimientos ¿Qué eres?-

Mire a lo profundo de la ciudad pensando

-Yo puedo ayudarte, puedo enseñarte como satisfacer tus deseos- me dijo mientras tocaba mi hombro, y en ese momento vino a mi el recuerdo de mi fantasía con él, y una cálida sensación invadió todo mi ser

-No creo que sea lo indicado- respondí

-Entonces ¿vas a dejar que las cosas empeoren?-

-No….pero… no todo se puede cumplir- Jason se acercó a mi hasta el punto de que podía pegar con su pecho si daba un paso más

-Claro que sí, si tienes deseos entonces satisfazlos, yo te puedo enseñar a hacer de todo, hasta lo más sucio e incorrecto- en cuanto dijo eso lo mire a los ojos, y pude ver que lo decía en serio, me sentía tentada por ese demonio de ojos verdes

-Yo…yo…está bien- conteste, con una ligera euforia o quizá excitación, no quería admitirlo pero Jason despertaba emociones que no eran correctas para mi… y quizá por eso acepte su propuesta…

Próximo capítulo más enfocado a Robin y a Star espero que les haya gustado este capítulo 😁


	6. Chapter 6

Dorian se encontraba en el enorme salón de su mansión conversando con la criatura que había atacado a Raven y Redx la noche anterior, sólo eran acompañados por los retratos que colgaban de las paredes y el gran espejo cubierto por una manta de terciopelo rojo

-Fallaste de una forma miserable y lo sabes- pronunciaba muy molesto Dorian mientras caminaba alrededor de la criatura que parecía estar expresando lo poco que sabía del miedo -No pudiste hacer nada contra ellos, y ella te derrotó con un simple cuchillo ¡eres patético!-

Dorian tomo por los hombros a la criatura

-¿Sabes porque te resucite?- la criatura negó la pregunta con la cabeza -Es simple, yo mismo quería ser quien te destruyera- y en un movimiento brusco partió en 2 a la criatura quien no tuvo tiempo ni de quejarse

Las tripas putrefactas y la sangre negra del monstruo salpicaron por todos lados

-¡Romeo! ¡Romeo! ¡¿Dónde estás que no te veo?!- exclamaba Hécate quien entraba al gran salón -Ufff ¡Demonios! Esa cosa apesta horrible, creo que deberías hacerlos mas bonitos, aunque sea por dentro- dijo al ver el desastre que había hecho Dorian -¿Quién era el pobre desgraciado?-

-La criatura que enviaste la noche pasada- contestó Dorian limpiándose la sangre de la cara

-Creí que había hecho lo que querías-

-Sí lo hizo cariño, pero si eres de los malos tienes que romper algunos cráneos debes en cuando….literalmente- Dorian contemplaba el tercio pelo que cubría el espejo frente a él

-Agg ¿Vas a hablar con esa perra otra vez?- esas palabras de Hécate despertaron la furia de Dorian quien en un arrebato de ira la tomo por el cuello levantándola del frío suelo de mármol

-Sabes que no me gusta que hables así de ella, gracias a mi amada es que estamos aquí tu y yo, será mejor que cuides tu boca o la próxima vez no seré tan paciente querida- Dorian la dejo caer como si nada

-Podríamos tener todo lo que quisiéramos, ¡No la necesitamos!- grito Hécate desde el suelo mientras se sobaba el cuello

-¡lárgate! Tienes trabajo que hacer- contestó Dorian mirando sobre su hombro a Hécate, y después de que esta se fue, él retiró la manta del espejo mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa por volver a hablar con su amada

RAVEN POV

-¿En realidad es lo que quieres?- me susurro Jason al oído, yo estaba nerviosa y a la vez feliz, mi corazón latía como loco y mi respiración se aceleró, me temblaban las piernas y las manos, estábamos en la torre y los chicos podrían llegar en cualquier momento

-Sí- respondí con seguridad, de verdad estaba muy emocionada como cuando vas a hacer algo malo, algo prohibido y que siempre quisiste hacer

-Bien primor, entonces siéntate y abre la boca- yo obedecí a Jason y aunque al principio tenía algo de miedo no lo pensé y metí todo lo que pude a mi boca, casi me ahogo, estaba algo caliente, y era suave a pesar de su apariencia dura

-Por tu cara puedo ver que lo estás disfrutando- Jason tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo podía sentir como todo empezaba a escurrir dentro de mi boca, su sabor era mejor de lo que yo esperaba

-Vamos Raven, hazlo, traga- dijo Jason, y yo obedecí otra vez, cerré los ojos, y mordí lo más fuerte que pude

-¡No puede ser!, ¡son los mejores wuaffles que he probado en mi vida!- exclame con la boca todavía llena

-Lo se primor, cocinar es uno de mis tantos dones- dijo modestamente -No puedo creer que tu más grande deseo fuera comer wuaffles con chocolate-

-Por algo se empieza, no puedes esperar que modifique todo mi estilo de vida de un momento a otro- respondí mientras me devoraba los wuaffles -además es un pequeño placer que me he negado muchos años-

-Como digas-

-No estoy de todo segura de lo que tratas de hacer, mis emociones son muy peligrosas, cualquier cosa podría pasar-

-Si no estas segura ¿Por qué me dejaste ayudarte?-

-Aun no lo se-

-Despreocúpate princesa, yo me encargaré de todo- la arrogancia de Jason puede ocasionarnos problemas, pero por ahora estoy muy desesperada

Los chicos entraron a la Torre y Jason se puso su máscara antes de que lo vieran

-¿Encontraron algo?- pregunte está vez más seria

-No, no hay nada, ya buscamos por todos lados y no hay señal de Robin o de tu padre, ya no sabemos que hacer- respondió Gar muy decaído y triste al igual que mis demás amigos

-Nosotros tenemos una idea, X y yo estuvimos hablando, los demonios que nos han atacado últimamente pueden viajar entre dimensiones, no se en cual este y hay millones de ellas, pero si logró contactarlo por medio del hechizo más fuerte que tengo probablemente podamos preguntarle donde está y podré crear un portal hacia el-

Los chicos parecieron encantarse con la idea

-¡¿Enserio amiga Raven?!- Star parecía ser la más emocionada

-Si Star, pero voy a necesitar de la ayuda de todos y tiene que ser exactamente a las 12 de la noche, no lo olviden- después de eso Jason y yo salimos de la torre para conseguir todo lo que íbamos a necesitar para esta noche

STARFIRE POV

Las noticias que nos había dado mi amiga me hacían muy feliz, tenía todas las esperanzas puestas en ella y sabía que no me decepcionaría

Estaba en la sala cuidando de mi precioso sedita, últimamente lo había descuidado mucho por las presiones

-Ahh chicos ya no tenemos comida- dijo mi amigo Logan

\- Pues entonces ve a comprarla viejo- mi amigo Cyborg estaba muy ocupado revisando las evidencias, por lo general el y Raven son los que se encargan del equipo cuando Robin está…indispuesto, pero con mi amiga en condiciones no óptimas todo el trabajo se le había cargado a mi amigo metálico

-No quiero ir solo-

-Yo puedo acompañarte, sólo espera a que termine de alimentar a mi pequeño Vongorff- pensé que salir un rato de la torre podría aclarar mi pensamientos

RED X (JASON) POR

Raven y yo caminábamos por la calle, íbamos a una tienda de magia o algo así, teníamos que comprar las cosas que ella necesitaba para su sesión espiritista

-¿Por qué la gente no deja de vernos?- Raven parecía algo incómoda por la atención que recibía, yo ya estaba fastidiado de usar el traje y si ella quería salir conmigo tendría que ir como civil, traía unos skinny jeans negros y una playera púrpura de manga larga, algo ajustada, no se veía nada mal, yo iba vestido con una playera negra con el logo de batman, unos vaqueros del mismo color y una chamarra de cuero negra.

Por alguna razón ya me sentía más cómodo en compañía de Raven..bueno que debe ser porque ya entró a mi cerebro y sabe todo de mi, pero yo no se tanto de ella

-Nadie nos está viendo, sólo es tu imaginación-

-Claro que no, siento que todos me miran el trasero-

-¿Sabes? No creí que fueras tan recatada con tu cuerpo considerando que luchas en leotardo- Siempre creí que era algo paradójico que ella fuera tan recatada si al mismo tiempo su traje era algo revelador y ajustado, de verdad creo que por dentro ella es muy diferente a lo que aparenta

-Además no te ves tan mal, es algo diferente a lo siempre usas, a diario parece que se te perdió un funeral-

-Idiota….Oye X…Jason, ¿puedo preguntar algo?-

-Ya hablamos sobre esto primor, si quieres hacer algo sólo hazlo –

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó exactamente esa noche con el Joker? Quiero decir, si fue real lo que vi ¿cómo es que estas aquí?- sabía que a ella tarde o temprano le daría curiosidad esa parte pero yo aún no me sentía listo para responderla

-No te lo diré primor, yo también necesito mis secretos-

Después de caminar mucho llegamos hasta una enorme casa vieja, no estaba seguro si aún tenía los adornos de Halloween o así era siempre, totalmente al estilo de la casa de una bruja.

-Ha y luego se quejan de los estereotipos-

ROBIN POV

La poca luz del sol iluminaba otra vez las ruinas de la ciudad, yo sentía mi corazón latir como loco, era como estar en un videojuego de terror, sólo que si moría no iba a regresar

-¿Listo niño?- La pregunta de Slade era tonta, obviamente no estaba listo, pero ¿acaso tenía otra opción?

-Sabes que si- respondí y los dos nos adentramos en el humo y la niebla, otra vez tenía la sensación de que algo nos veía desde la espesura de la atmósfera, algo maligno pero aún así no sentí que quisiera hacernos daño…por el momento

Caminamos por horas en un trayecto que sólo me tomaba minutos antes y todavía no llegábamos a la biblioteca, de no ser porque caminábamos tratando de evitar las hordas de demonios y una que otra criatura repulsiva hubiéramos llegado más rápido

Nos encontrábamos en los laboratorios STAR, el edifico todavía estaba en pie, está muy maltratado pero seguía de pie, de pronto se escuchó como si alguien estuviera arrastrando un metal contra el suelo, hubiera sido una tontería esperar a ver que era lo que hacía ese ruido por eso nos escondemos dentro de los laboratorios

Fue un gran error, de por si la luz del sol apenas atravesaba la atmósfera tan contaminada en el edificio no se veía nada, literalmente no podía ver más allá de mi nariz

Slade encendió una linterna que llevaba y así pudimos darnos cuenta que estábamos rodeados por criaturas

STARFIRE POV

Mi amigo verde y yo estábamos en el centro comercial consiguiendo los víveres que mi amigo Cyborg nos había pedido y lo mejor es que Terra nos acompañaba, era muy lindo volver a verla…pero ver todas las atenciones que tenía con Chico bestia me recordaba a cuando mi Robin y yo salíamos en el ritual que los terrícolas llaman cita

Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento había perdido a mis amigos, ahora estaba yo sola entre la gente del centro comercial

-¡Amigos! ¡Amigos!- grite pero no obtenía respuesta de ellos

Quedé vagando sola por el centro comercial un buen rato hasta que decidí regresar a la torre, me sentía triste por que extrañaba mucho a Robin, sin él yo sentía que mi conexión con este mundo se venía abajo

Estaba como dicen los humanos divagando, caminaba por las calles sólo pensando en todos los maravillosos momentos que pasamos juntos, desde que llegué a la tierra hasta hace unos meses en Japón

-Robin…Richard- suspire mientras me abrazaba a mi misma, cuando algo llamo mi atención. En una especie de bodega muy vieja vi entrar a alguien, yo podía jurar que ese alguien era Robin, tenía su uniforme y todo. Mi corazón se aceleró y volé a toda velocidad hacia la bodega

Derribe la puerta y al entrar…no había nadie

-¡Robin! ¡Robin!- grite varias veces sin obtener respuesta. Me sentí devastada, me senté en unas escaleras del lugar para llorar, llorar como desde que se fue mi Richard

RAVEN POV

-Bien, ya tenemos lo que queremos, ahora tenemos el resto del día libre ¿Quieres hacer algo- que Jason me preguntará si yo quería hacer algo me sorprendió mucho sencillamente porque implicaba pasar tiempo conmigo

-¿Acaso quieres estar más tiempo conmigo?- pregunte arqueando la ceja

-No te emociones primor, es sólo que son las 11 de la mañana y ya no tengo nada que hacer, estoy aburrido, aunque sea vamos a un caffe

Por alguna razón acepte y por alguna otra razón estaba feliz, feliz de estar con él. A veces era difícil estar con Jason, tenía un carácter muy fuerte pero realmente intentaba ser de los buenos

-Jason ¡esto no es un caffe!- ese desgraciado me había llevado a un bar, era un bar "familiar" pero un bar al fin y al cabo

-Tranquila princesa, sólo quiero un trago, eso es todo-

-¿Un trago? ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

\- Los suficientes, ahora deja de hacer dramas y vamos a entrar- Jason me tomo por la espalda y me hizo entrar contra mi voluntad al lugar, escogió una mesa y me obligó a sentarme. Yo estaba muy irritada, sólo tenía los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido

-Vamos Rae, quita esa cara, sólo déjate ir-

Solté un largo suspiro y trate de relajarme, además ya estaba ahí

-dime Jason, si podemos entrar a Robin está noche…¿Qué harás después?- Mi pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa

-No lo había pensado- respondió con simpleza dirigiendo la mirada al menú del bar

-¿Las cosas volverán a ser como antes?- por alguna razón yo no podía imaginar volver a pelear contra el

-Escucha Raven, no soy una persona que piense a futuro, sólo vivo el momento y es todo-

Yo no dije nada más, todo fue un silencio incómodo hasta que llegó la mesera

STARFIRE POV

No paraba de llorar mi corazón estaba roto y mi alma tenía un gran vacío

-¡Hola! ¡¿Hay alguien?!- alguien había entrado la vieja bodega pero no le preste mucha atención, yo seguía sumergida en mi tristeza

-¿Señorita Starfire?- en ese momento levante la mirada para toparme con el joven de la noche anterior, creo que se llamaba Dorian -¿se encuentra bien?- el parecía estar verdaderamente preocupado por mi

-Si, si estoy bien, ¿Cómo me encontró?- pregunte mientras me secaba las lágrimas

-Es que esta es una de las bodegas del museo, está muy vieja y sucia, pero estamos tratando de arreglarla..¿usted está bien?-

-Si es sólo que creí haber visto a alguien que conozco entrar aquí- me levanté para marcharme pero el me detuvo

-¡Espere! Ayer ya no pude agradecerle por salvarme la vida, por lo menos déjeme invitarle un café o algo- yo iba a rechazar su oferta pero su mirada me enterneció

-Yo..creo que estaré bien-

-Gracias y por cierto puedes llamarme sólo Dorian, deja los formalismo de lado, me hacen sentir viejo- yo le di una sonrisa

-Y tu puedes llamarme Starfire por favor- Desde que llegué a la tierra casi todos han sido amables conmigo pero Doria tenía algo más

ROBIN POV

Las criaturas eran parecidas a un humano, sin rostro, sólo parecían tener una gran cicatriz, llevaban batas blancas como médicos, y en sus manos tenían armas de fuego, no parecían a vernos visto gracias a que no tenían cara, sólo estaban parados ahí sin moverse para nada. Slade me hizo una seña con la cabeza para seguir avanzando

Mientras caminábamos pisé un pedazo de cristal y eso hizo que las criaturas reaccionaran, empezaron a dispararnos pero como no podían ver las balas salían volando por todos lados sin una dirección definida

A cada pasillo que avanzábamos nos encontrábamos con más criaturas, no eran rápidas pero si tenían muchas armas, algunos tenían pistolas, otros hachas, y otras extintores. Creo que sólo estuvimos en el edificio unos 5 minutos pero me pareció una eternidad

Una vez afuera del lugar escuche a Slade quejarse

-Carajo- Le habían dado en el abdomen, no sabíamos que tan mal estaba pero sangraba mucho

-¿Puedes seguir?-

-Sí, pero será mejor evitar las peleas-

-Estamos cerca de la biblioteca, podemos cortar por el centro comercial- ambos lo pensamos por un rato, pero al final no teníamos más opción, pero desde que llegamos no hemos tenido opciones

RED X (JASON) POR

Estábamos a gusto bebiendo, bueno al menos yo, Raven estaba tomando una bebida para niños, pero por lo menos ya estaba más relajada

-¿Crees que lo de esta noche funcione primor?- ella se quedó pensativa por un rato

-Yo espero que si, tiene que funcionar, porque es la última opción-

-Quiero que hagas algo Raven, quiero que me digas que viste cuando entraste a mi mente, con exactitud- dije inclinándome hacia ella

-Pues no vi mucho, sólo tu vida como Robin, tu nombre, donde vives, la identidad de Batman..pero esa ya la sabia-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Richard?- ella sólo asintió con la cabeza

-¿Había algo entre tu y el pajarraco?- esa pregunta hizo que ella se pusiera muy roja, tanto que creí que le iba a explotar la cabeza

-¡No! ¡Claro que No! El es de Star, además es como un hermano para mi, enserio, no sabes lo que el ha hecho por mi, el siempre estuvo para mi y yo….le falle- La tristeza en su voz era muy evidente

-Tranquila, no fue tu culpa, además lo encontraremos…espera un minuto ¿sabes donde vivo?- ella sólo se quedó en silencio sirviendo su malteada

Atrás de Raven había unos 5 tipos parecían universitarios, lo supe por sus chamarras, parecían del equipo de americano, estaban ahí desde que llegamos, creo que ya estaban muy ebrios porque se empezaron a comportar como idiotas, yo sólo los miraba esperando que nos molestaran

De pronto uno de ellos, un tipo como de uno noventa, rubio, todo el estereotipo del jugador idiota se levantó y se acercó a nuestra mesa

El muy imbécil se acercó a Raven y le dijo -Hola nena, ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato?- pero ella sólo lo ignoró

-¿Acaso estas sorda? Te dije que si quieres pasar un buen rato- ella lo miro de una forma despectiva

-Será mejor que te largues- respondió Raven

-Ahh con que te haces la difícil, eso me agrada- el tipo se acercó más a ella pero yo lo detuve y lo empuje lejos de ella

-Ya la escuchaste idiota, será mejor que largues- Los amigos del tipo se levantaron y entre los 5 me encararon

-¡No! Ya basta déjalo asi- me dijo Raven mientras me sostenía del brazo

-porque no le haces caso a tu perra- dijo uno ellos y esa fue la gota que derramó el baso, yo estaba listo para matarlos ahí mismo, pero ella me seguía deteniendo

-Esperen, ¿Qué no es el fenómeno de piel pálida que esta con los titanes?- en ese momento los tipos empezaron a burlarse de Raven y ella me saco del bar para evitar que yo les hiciera algo

-¡¿Por qué no me dejaste acabar con esos idiotas?!- yo estaba muy, pero muy encabronado

-¡Porque somos mejor que ellos!...además ya estoy acostumbrada a que me vean como un fenómeno, créeme no vale la pena pelear por eso…sabes que ya es hora de que regrese a la torre, sorprendente mente me la pase bien contigo, gracias- Raven tomo las bolsas donde tenía sus cosas y comenzó a irse -Te veo en un rato Jasón- fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse

En lo que se alejaba pude ver como se llevaba una mano a la cara como si secara una de sus lágrimas muy disimuladamente. Ella tenía razón, era mejor que esos tipos…pero yo no

Espere hasta que salieran del bar y subieran a su auto. Frente a mi había una motocicleta estilo choper, no era mi pero la tome prestada con todo y el casco, los perseguí y ellos se dieron y eso era lo que yo quería. Los malditos aparcaron en un callejón conmigo detrás de ellos, los 5 se bajaron con 3 cadenas, un bate y una llave, una pelea muy injusta…para ellos

El primero en atacar fue un tipo asiático con un bate, yo se lo arrebate y le rompí la rodilla con el, hasta ahí su carrera de deportista, otros 2 tipos con cadenas y a los 2 les rompí la mandíbula, los 2 quedaron inconscientes, sólo me quedaban 2, el bastardo que molesto a Raven y su amigo, los estos estaban cegados de miedo, pero mi objetivo era el que molesto a Raven

Le rompí la nariz a su amigo para que no estorbara, y cuando sólo quedó el tipo rubio lo golpe con el bate hasta cansarme, quedó desfigurado y lleno de sangre como la mierda que es

STARFIRE POV

Estaba en una cafetería cercana al museo, platicando con mi nuevo amigo Dorian, quien era la única persona que me había hecho olvidar por lo que estaba pasando

-No eres de aquí, ¿si esto?- pregunte pues su acento era diferente al de todas las personas de este país

\- Me atrapaste, no, yo soy de un pequeño pueblo al sur de Londres en Inglaterra-

-¿Inglaterra?-

-Así es ¿nunca has ido? Es un bello país pero muy frío para mi gusto-

-¿Cómo llegaste desde Inglaterra hasta aquí?-

-Creo que tu pregunta es ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Cierto?- yo asentí afirmativamente

-Pues bien a olvidar, mis padres eran antropólogos con una visión muy romántica del termino, les encantaba vivir una aventura tras otra, hasta que un día regresaron de África, ellos no lo sabían pero estaban enfermos….de ebola…no murieron de forma digna…yo quedé al cuidado de mi tío, tenía 16 años y me sentía mal, yo idolatraba a mi padre, así que seguí sus pasos y me convertí en antropólogo pero también me gustó la arqueología, así que soy las 2 cosas, pero Inglaterra me producía una fuerte melancolía por eso vine a américa- Dorian parecía un poco triste y para ser empatica con el yo le conté de Robin

-Yo también perdí a alguien….mi novio…el…se encuentra perdido, espero que se encuentre bien…yo no se que haría sí..- El tomo mi mano y me dio una muy cálida sonrisa como las que Robin solía darme para calmarme

-Tranquila Star, estoy seguro que pronto regresara-

RAVEN POV

Llevaba horas en mi cuarto meditando, tenía mi uniforme puesto, estaba muy enojada no lo voy a negar, años tratando de ayudar a la gente y de todos modos algunos me siguen tratando como fenómeno

Salí a la sala para tomar algo de agua mientras los chicos veían la tele, Terra, Garfield y Vic, Star llegó un poco más tarde al parecer había salido con un amigo. Mientras cambiaban los canales pude ver una noticia que llamo mi atención, le pedía Cyborg que le regresará al canal

Estaban hablando de unos chicos, todos molidos a golpes, reconocía a 2 de ellos y al tipo que peor le fue lo reconocí por su chaqueta de universitario

-Diablos viejo- Dijo Logan, en mi mente sólo había un nombre…Jason

Regrese a mi cuarto, la verdad no sabía cómo sentirme, se sobre paso, pero esos idiotas se lo merecían. De pronto sentí otro dolor de cabeza pero esta vez deje que el sentimiento me invadiera, como Jason me había dicho

Era extraño, era como estar ebria, no tenía el control de mi cuerpo, era como ver a alguien más manipulándome, recordé lo que Jason había hecho pero ya no estaba enojada, al contrario ahora estaba feliz, tanto que pensé en agradecerle

Me cambié de ropa, me use una falda verde que me llegaba hasta los tobillos, y una blusa negra sin hombros y que me llegaba poco arriba del ombligo, no estaba escotada, pero si muy ajustada, me gustaba como me veía.

Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando decidí ir a su departamento, no me costó mucho llegar, toqué la puerta y el salió algo sorprendido por verme

-¿Raven? ¿qué haces aquí?- me dijo mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza -ok ¿que esta pasando?, la ropa entayada, te arreglaste el cabello y ¿Hueles a perfume?-

-Solo hago lo que tu me dijiste, soy como me siento, ¿No te gusta?-

-Ahh no, te ves bien-

-¿Puedo pasar?-

-Ahh si, perdón es que no estoy acostumbrado a verte así –

RED (JASON) POR

No podía creer como se veía, era hermosa, no enseñaba nada y aún así me volvía loco, algo se traía entre manos

-No es que me moleste tu presencia primor pero creí que te vería dentro de unas horas más, ¿Puedo saber que haces aquí?-

-Vi lo que le hiciste a esos tipos en la tele y vine para agradecerte-

-¿Agradecerte?- dije mientras arqueaba una ceja, en ese momento ella sobrio de una forma un tanto sexy y otro tanto perversa

-Así es- ella se acercó a mi barra donde tenía una botella de tequila a medio acabar -Tequila, que bien, ¿Te parece si nos divertimos un rato? Tu y yo solos- yo no sabía que carajo pensar

-Hace un rato no querías tomar –

-Vamos- ella se acercó a mi oído y me susurro -no seas aburrido- con una voz tan seductora que toda la sangre se me subió a la cabeza

-Bien primor vamos a divertirnos- sabía lo que Raven quería y yo no me iba a negar. Serví un poco de tequila para los 2 y empezamos a divertirnos

Las conversaciones no tenían sentido, yo sólo veía a Raven ponerse roja por el alcohol y llegado un punto ella se acercó a mi para besarme, podía sentir su aliento cosquillas en mis labios

Ella se acercó más a mi y cuando estábamos por basarnos…yo no pude, tenía un sentimiento de culpa, ella no era Raven o no al menos la que yo conozco, está era una de sus emociones

-¿Qué sucede jason?-

-Esto está mal, tu no quieres esto, tu no estás en tus 5 sentidos-

-No seas tontito, si soy yo, soy la parte que querías conocer, sólo sigo tus consejos, te deseo y por mi poder puedo sentir que tu también- literalmente saltó sobre mi mirándonos al suelo-Vamos satisfacer mi deseo- me susurro en el oído-

Yo tenía que hacer algo

-Esta bien primor, pero antes necesito algo- Le dije -ve a mi alacena y saca una botella de vino, si vamos a hacer esto lo vamos a hacer a mi manera- a ella le pareció buena idea, mientras ella sacaba el vino yo tomaba unos tranquilizantes que tenía escondidos. Nos serví a los 2 pero a Raven le puse los calmantes

Ella empezó a coquetear cada vez más conmigo, la situación se ponía cada vez más…dura, afortunadamente, los calmantes hicieron efecto rápido y quedó noqueada, yo la lleve al sofá y la deje dormir, debo admitir que me quedé a contemplarla unos segundos, era una belleza extraña, era todo lo contrario a Starfire, era fría, indomable, y muy oscura, y justo eso era lo que me atraía de ella

Pasaron las horas hasta que al fin eran las 11 de la noche, desperté a Raven para ir a la torre y empezar con la sesión espiritista

-Despierta primor- Raven despertó algo confundida y desorientada

-¿JASON? ¿qué pasó? ¿acoso tu y yo lo…..-

\- Como conejos primor- ella puso una cara de terror muy graciosa -No, es broma, te drogue antes de hacer alguna tontería, ahora apúrate que ya casi es hora de buscar a robín-

Bueno al menos ahora sabía que ella me deseaba

ROBIN POV

Atravesar el centro comercial fue relativamente fácil, ahí no había más que muñecas que se movían solas y uno que otro maniquí que gritaba. Llegamos a la antigua biblioteca justo a tiempo, el sol ya se estaba poniendo.

-Algo anda mal, no hay guardias ni demonios de custodia- dije en cuanto Slade y yo estuvimos parados al borde del agujero para bajar al portal

-Entonces es más fácil para nosotros niño, apresúrate- dijo

Ambos bajamos con mucha cautela, el oxígeno de las máscaras se estaba acabando y mi corazón estaba como loco, estaba muy emocionado

-Por fin llegamos- Slade no escondía su felicidad

-Felicidades, creí que nunca llegarían- era la voz de Dorian quien aplaudía de forma sarcástica -lamentablemente aún tienen que pasar por mi-

-¡Infeliz bastardo!- Slade le descargo todo su arsenal encima pero ninguna bala le hizo daño

-Tu bien sabes que eso no funciona conmigo Slade, en este mundo yo soy un dios, pero jugaré su juego-

Slade y yo nos preparamos para pelear, en ese punto el miedo se había ido, ahora estaba más enojado que otra cosa, solté las armas que me había dado Slade y tome mis bastones, Dorian se veía muy confiado.

Lo atacamos al mismo tiempo, Slade fue a la cara y yo a los pies pero ambos fallamos, cada golpe, cada patada, el las detenía o las esquivaba

-Se les está acabando el oxígeno, si yo fuera ustedes me daría prisa- tome un birdarang como cuchillo y salte a su cuello, pero fue inútil, el me recibió con una gran par a la cabeza.

Slade lo atacó con su espada atravesándolo como mantequilla, pero el seguía como si nada

-Ohh olvidé mencionarlo, soy inmortal- Dorian rompió la espada en 2 y clavo uno de los pedazos en donde Slade tenía la herida de bala

RAVEN POV

Ya estábamos listos para comenzar con la búsqueda de Robin, reuní a los 5 en la sala, las luces estaban apagadas sólo nos iluminaba la luz de las velas

-Muy bien, esto va requerir de todo mi poder, lo que yo vea ustedes no podrán verlo pero lo que yo escuche ustedes podrán escucharlo- todos se sentaron el rededor de mi -Todos comencé de las manos-

Estaba nerviosa

\- Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos-

ROBIN POV

Se había acabado el oxígeno y Dorian nos estaba dando una paliza, ya no podía levantarme

-Robin, Robin- esa voz…era…era Raven

Dorian estaba distraído con Slade por lo yo aproveché

-¿Raven? Ayúdame por favor-

-Robin dime donde estas, por favor-

-No lo se, pero en la…- Dorian me había reventado una fuerte patada en la cabeza, me aturdido, sólo podía saborear mi sangre

\- ¿En la que Robin?- dijo raven y fue lo ultimo que escuche antes de sentir una fuerte descarga eléctrica y perder a Raven

RAVEN POV

El lugar se parecía mucho al de mis pesadillas, pero lo había encontrado, el estaba apunto de decirme algo cuando un fuerte dolor invadió mi cuerpo, era como su un trueno impactará contra mi, literalmente pude sentir mi corazón detenerse por unos segundos…después de eso nada

-¡Raven!- no se quien lo dijo, pero fue lo último que escuche

ROBIN POV

-Era Raven ¿no es así?- Dorian estaba mirándome mientras yo trataba de levantarme

-Eres un infeliz, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-

-Ha ha ha que gracioso eres Dick, tu no eres nada para mi, tu estas aquí por accidente, ese día sólo quedaban Raven y tu, tu debiste salir y dejar a Raven sola, ¡pero no! ¡tenias que arruinarlo imbécil!- Dorian me dio otra patada y está vez con mucha ira

-hahaha puedes decirle a Trigon que volverá a caer- respondí -Mis amigos lo detendrán y sino es así está la Liga y cientos de héroes mas-

-Que idiota eres Robin, creí que por haber estado con el mejor detective del mundo ya te habrías dado cuenta ¿o es sólo que no lo quieres admitir?- Dorian se acercó a mi -Trigon no tiene nada que ver con esto, este mundo lo creo otra persona…te daré una pista Azarath... Metrion…Zinthos-

-No-

-Sí Richard Sí- Yo voltee a ver a Slade quien ya no se movía

-Si te hace sentir mejor Slade pensaba matarte una vez en su mundo y descuida, el pronto estará muerto, eso le enseñará a meter sus narices donde no le importa- Él tomo mi cabeza – y a ti te daré un regalo, tienes mucha suerte de caerle bien, ella quiere que te nos unas-

En ese momento, sentí un fuerte dolor invadirme….todo se reveló….todo quedó claro, todo me daba vueltas, entre este mundo y el mío, como si girara en ambos mundos…al final no supe donde quedé…

RAVEN POV

Desperté en mi cuarto dando un fuerte grito y llorando por el dolor que sentí, justo en ese momento sentí la presencia de Robin otra vez

Entre al cuarto de Vic, el estaba durmiendo pero no me importo

-¡Encontré a Robin!-


	7. Chapter 7

RAVEN POV

Llegamos hasta lo que quedaba de la antigua biblioteca, sólo éramos Víctor, Logan, Star y yo, y como había visto Robin se encontraba muy mal, estaba todo golpeado e inconsciente. Trate de usar mis poderes en el pero no pude hacer mucho, era como si algo en el no me dejara ayudarlo, por más que trate sólo logre detener su sangrado

Cyborg lo levantó con cuidado, lo metió al auto y se lo llevó a la enfermería de la torre, todos estábamos asustados pero la que más sufrió fue la pobre Kori, y no la culpo si yo tuviera a alguien creo que haría lo mismo que ella

En la enfermería Cyborg registro todos sus signos vitales, nos dijo que a pesar de todas sus lesiones Richard estaba bien, Star se quedó con el lo que quedó de la noche al igual que Cyborg

Yo fui a mi cuarto hecha una furia, no sabía quién le había hecho eso a Robin pero el bastardo lo iba a pagar pero creo que con quien estaba más molesta era conmigo por dejar esto le pasará a Richard, sentía la necesidad de vengarme y conocía a quien podía ayudarme

A la mañana siguiente sólo Gar y yo estábamos en la sala mientras Kori y Vic seguían cuidando de Richard por lo que decidí bajar a verlos, sólo por si necesitaban un relevo

Victor fue a tratar de descansar sólo quedamos Kori y yo, ella estaba dormida a un lado de la camilla donde estaba Robin y yo sólo podía observar con los brazos cruzados

ROBIN POV

No sabía si estaba despierto o soñando, todo era tan real y a la vez tan falso. Era yo caminando entre ambos mundos el mío y el infierno por el que pase, los humanos me ignoraban al igual que las criaturas del otro mundo, prácticamente podía atravesar las paredes como un fantasma. Podía ver mi cuerpo en la enfermería y a mis amigos cuidarme

Era raro verme de esa forma por lo que decidí salir a dar una vuelta, camine por toda la ciudad observando la vida cotidiana de las personas, algunos jugaban en el parque otros hacían las compras y los niños en la escuela, en ocasiones quisiera tener una vida normal como ellos, pensando en otras cosas que no fueran el fin del mundo

Por azar del destino regrese a la antigua biblioteca, por alguna razón baje por las escaleras, está vez sin temor, al llegar el portal entre los 2 mundos se abrió, podía sentir como me llamaba así que entre. No tenía miedo porque de alguna forma sabía que nada me haría daño, una vez del otro lado fui a buscar a Slade pero no había rastro de él por ningún lado

Recorrí toda la biblioteca buscándolo pero fue inútil

-Si buscas a tu compañero ya es muy tarde, ella se lo llevó al oscuro olvido- dijo una voz macabra detrás de mi, era como si alguien que se asfixio estuviera hablando, me gire sólo para encontrarme con un extraño ser de 2 metros, con una túnica desgastada, tenía cabello largo y negro, su piel era pálida, reseca y pegada a sus huesos, como una momia, su rostro era horrible, no tenía labios, nariz, ni ojos, es más ni siquiera tenía las cuencas, y tenía una gran cresta de hueso saliendo de su cráneo-No tengas miedo niño, yo soy inofensiva-

Yo quedé en silencio viendo a esa criatura entre asombrado, asqueado y nervioso

-Sólo soy el guardián de los libros, lo sé todo sobre este mundo, el otro, y todos los demás-dijo mientras tomaba libros y los acomodaba en las diferentes repisas, cada que hacía un movimiento sus huesos tronaban muy fuerte

-¿Quién es Ella?- pregunte una vez que tuve valor para hablar

-Tu sabes quién es ella, es Raven-

-¡Esa es una mentira! ¡Yo la conozco ella nunca haría algo así!- Grite con furia, creo que en el fondo no quería admitir que Raven era capaz de algo así

-Es su naturaleza, lo quieras o no, ella nació del mal, la bondad es algo que no puede ser en ella-

-¿Pero cómo es posible?¿cuando tuvo tiempo para hacer esto?-

-Hace unos años cuando Trigon atacó tu mundo algo en ella se liberó, una Raven purificada y libre de todo mal logró derrotar a su padre, pero dime muchacho ¿A dónde crees que se fue todo el mal que había en su corazón?- la criatura se volteó en mi dirección su pongo que me veía de alguna forma -Su corazón se dividió al igual que tu plano existencial, como el reflejo de un espejo, de un lado la Raven buena y del otro la mala-

-¿Dorian que tiene que ver en todo esto?-

-Ahh ese chico…un alma desafortunada al igual que los demás, buscaba lo más preciado entre ustedes los humanos y término perdiéndose entre las tentaciones que le ofrecía el lado oscuro….ahora sólo quiere complacer a su amada y para ello llevará este lugar a todos los universos

-¿este lugar? exactamente ¿qué es este lugar? Y ¿Cómo los detengo?-

-Este es un lugar fuera de toda realidad, Dios, Lucifer y Trigon no tienen poder alguno aquí, una vez que entras no puedes morir, sólo caes en una eterna agonía y esa agonía, ese sufrimiento es lo que le da fuerzas a ella, y si quieres detenerla tienes 2 opciones, una es buscar la única emoción que ella, la oscura, tiene y destruirla o …- en cuanto quedó en silencio sabía que no era nada bueno lo que me iba a decir

-o..¿Que?-

-Tendrás que acabar con la vida de tu amiga- yo quedé pensativo por un rato tratando de asimilar todo

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-

-porque todas las criaturas que están en este mundo antes éramos humanos pero sólo yo quedé con memoria y razón de todo, además una vez que despiertes habrás olvidado casi todo, así que te sugiero que pienses en lo más importante y trates de grabarlo en tu memoria- una vez acabo de decir eso desapareció frente a mi en un parpadeo

De pronto escuche su voz, era ella hablándome desde afuera

-Robin, Richard, no se si puedas escucharme pero…yo lo siento, no pude salvarte de mi padre y ahora…te juro que esto no se va a quedar así, voy a encontrar a quien te hizo esto y lo pagará igual que mi padre- en ese momento regrese a la torre de mi mundo, Raven estaba sentada a un lado de mi y yo trate de hablar con ella pero por más que trataba de hablar o de llamar su atención no podía…todo era tan frustrante

RED X POV

Robocop me había llamado por la mañana, me dijo que habían encontrado al pajarito y yo sólo quería constatarlo por mi cuenta. Vi a la sexy pelirroja salir de la enfermería se veía cansada tanto que me ignoró, entré a la habitación sólo para encontrarme con Raven hablando con el pajarito quien se veía muy jodido

-¿Crees que te escucha primor?-ella se giró a verme algo asustada

-¡Jason! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-a mi también me da gusto verte princesa-

\- Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas así-

-¿Enserio? Ayer parecía no importante o ¿Ya lo olvidaste?- ella se sonrojo un poco y bajo la mirada por unos segundos

-¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que Cyborg te había contratado hasta encontrar a Robin-

-Sí, yo creí lo mismo pero me dijo que me temía otra oferta por eso vine- ella parecía querer decir algo pero creo que no tomo el suficiente valor, sólo quedamos en un silencio incómodo -okey…voy a buscar a la lata parlante te veo luego…Raven-

Busque a Cyborg por toda la torre hasta que lo encontré en su garaje arreglando su auto, se dio cuente de mi presencia de inmediato.

-Por fin llegaste X- dijo mientras revisaba el cofre de su auto

-Tengo un día muy ocupado así que por favor ve al grano- Cyborg se acercó a mi mientras se limpiaba sus manos llenas de grasa, se veía algo extraño, no se como decirlo, era entre serio y pensativo

-Muy bien X, lo que te voy a decir es algo muy serio, es algo que he estado pensando mucho tiempo y no se los demás lo aprueben..-

-por favor dime que no te me estas insinuando-

-¿Qué? Claro que no, no seas… te estoy pidiendo que unas a los titanes- en ese momento Cyborg me mostró un comunicador -fuiste de gran ayuda y lo más importante te ganaste la confianza de todos en la torre incluyendo a Raven y eso es algo casi imposible, creo que Robin estaría de acuerdo en que te unieras al equipo ¿Qué dices?-

No sabía que decir, no tomo tan por sorpresa que mi mente estaba en blanco

-Yo….lo pensaré- dije tomando el comunicador de su enorme mano metálica -Si eso es todo nos vemos luego- dije antes de retirarme a mi departamento, este día tenía mucho que pensar

ROBIN POV

Me encontraba sentado a un lado de mi cuerpo en la enfermería de la torre, estaba cabizbajo pensando como demonios podría arreglar está situación, como salvar a Rae.. de pronto el ambiente a mi alrededor se empezó a poner muy pesado, todo se comenzó a oxidar, la pintura de las paredes se resquebrajo, en un parpadeo estaba de nuevo en el otro mundo, pero ya no era la enfermería era otro lado

No sabía dónde estaba sólo estaba rodeado por 4 muros de color óxido marrón, parecían muy viejos. Busque una puerta por todos lados pero no había nada

-Tu debes de ser Robin- dijo una voz de mujer detrás de mi por lo que me giré para encontrarme con una hermosa chica de cabellera negra y rizada, su cabello le llegaba a la cintura, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes, y un rostro como de muñeca con una sonrisa encantadora, llevaba un vestido color vino, definitivamente contrastaba con todo lo de este mundo

Yo la mire incrédulo por su presencia

-Te debes de estar preguntando quien soy, mi nombre es Hecate y la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque ella quiere hablar contigo- yo estaba apunto de hablar pero Hecate se acercó a mi y me cerró la boca con uno de sus dedos –Verás Robin, estoy algo aburrida pero tengo que cumplir con las órdenes que ella me dio, créeme no la quieres ver molesta, así que para entretenerme te dejaré vagar por esta casa….pero cuidado no todo es lo que parece- En cuanto ella término de hablar todo se puso oscuro

Di un par de paso enfrente de mi sólo para chocar con lo que parecía ser una silla de madera, di un par de manotazos al aire para tratar de ubicarme y de pura casualidad toqué lo que parecía ser la cadena de una bombilla, la jale y todo se iluminó

Estaba en un pequeño cuarto con una silla de madera en medio, las paredes negras y con una sola puerta de madera café.

….

Dorian se encontraba tocando el piano en su salón cuando Hécate entró

-Listo, deje al pajarito con la niña, hasta a mi me da miedo ese pequeño monstruo- dijo la joven bruja mientras Dorian terminaba de tocar, él se dio la vuelta con una leve mueca de satisfacción

-Bien, esperemos que no lo mate, veo que otra vez cambiaste de look, me agrada-

-Aunque no te gustará eso me viene importando un carajo, ahora querido dime ¿cuál es tu plan?- Hécate se acercó al joven y empezó a acariciar su rostro de forma muy seductora

-tan solo, querida- dijo Dorian mientras tomaba la mano de la hechicera y la besaba -hay que dejar que todo fluya como hasta el momento, sólo necesitaremos algunos secuaces- Hécate se alejó un poco de él

-¿Secuaces? Que anticuado eres, nadie usa esa palabra en estos tiempos, y dime querido ¿a quién quieres que reclute?, hay muchos villanos que quieren acabar con los titanes-

-lo se pero no quiero a esos fracasados, ellos siempre pierden, está vez yo conseguiré a la gente adecuada- dijo Dorian mientras su diabólica mirada se tornaba roja como la sangre

ROBIN POV

Era más que obvio que sólo había una salida de ese cuarto, pero no sabía que había detrás del otro lado y eso era lo que me ponía nervioso. Tome la perilla de la puerta mientras mi corazón latía como loco -un momento…otra vez siento mi corazón…o sea que ya no soy un fantasma ¿o si?...significa que puedo morir….Mierda- tome la manija y la gire lenta mente hasta que e abrió la puerta

Empuje la puerta lentamente mientras que el rechinido que hacía al abrirse no hacía otra cosa que ponerme más nervioso, pero del otro lado no había nada más que largo y oscuro pasillo con otra puerta de madera al final

Casi por instinto cruce el pasillo y abrí la otra puerta que rechinaba igual que la otra, mientras se abría podía sentir la adrenalina recorrer mi cuerpo

RED X (JASON) POV

Estaba recostado en mi sofá mirando el techo de mi departamento mientras sostenía el comunicador que me dio Cyborg un una de mis manos, no sabía que hacer, una parte de mi quería volver a ser un héroe pero la otra….la otra no pensaba lo mismo, quería hacer justicia, claro que era una justicia con la que no muchos estarían de acuerdo, una justicia que se asegurará que los malos no volvieran a cometer crímenes…ni respirar

Los titanes nunca aprobarían ese tipo de justicia, sobre todo Raven, es muy curioso, últimamente ella ha estado muy presente en mis pensamientos y no es sólo por el hecho de saber que me desea, es algo más, es como si….no lo sé…podría decir que me gusta pero la pelirroja también me gusta, sin embargo ella me gusta de otra forma

De pronto alguien tocó a mi puerta lo que me saco de mis pensamientos

-¡Voy!- grite mientras me quitaba el traje de Red x y me ponía un plants gris con una playera negra, fue lo primero que encontré

Abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Raven, no tenía su uniforme, sólo un pantalón negro entubado y un suéter gris

-Oh no, por favor dime que no vienes a tratar de violarme- ella abrió sus ojos de par en par y un leve sonrojo invadió sus mejillas

-No idiota- dijo entre dientes -Sólo vine a hablar contigo- La deje entrar, creí que venía a tratar de convencerme de que me uniera a su equipo

-Dime primor ¿de que quieres hablar?- ella se quedó en silencio unos segundos, se veía muy molesta

-Necesito que me ayudes…..voy a tratar de destruir a mi padre- dijo en un tono tan serio que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo

-Tu padre, Trigon, el ser más poderoso de este universo, ¿ese mismo?-

-Yo se que se escucha como una estupidez pero no es así, nosotros tenemos la ventaja, la última vez que me enfrente a él logre encerrarlo en un cristal que puede contenerlo gracias a la magia blanca, algo que mi padre no domina-

-Esta bien ¿cuál es tu plan?-

-El cristal está en lo más profundo de las cuevas de esta ciudad, necesito que me ayudes a llegar hasta el y luego yo lo destruiré con todos mis poderes, tienes que asegurarte de que lo logre y luego podrás salir por donde entraste-

-Espera ¿Yo Sólo? ¿Tu que vas a hacer?- Raven cambio completamente su expresión de seriedad a tristeza

-Eso no importa ¿Me ayudarás o No?-

-No, hasta que me lo digas todo-

-Escucha Jason, tengo que acabar con Trigon, ¿acaso no viste como dejó a Robin? No puedo dejar que le haga eso a otro de mis amigos- ahora se veía muy molesta

-Dime ¿Qué va a pasar contigo?- pregunte está vez más insistente y ella sólo se quedó en silencio con la mirada baja

-Tu sabes que va a pasar, no lo preguntes- me respondió con su típica voz fría

Era obvio la existencia de Raven está ligada a la Trigon y si él muere ella se va con él

-Por eso viniste conmigo, sabias que tus amigos no te ayudarían a suicidarte, lo siento primor pero yo tampoco lo haré- Le conteste bastante serio

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso no me escuchaste?! Tu no sabes de lo que es capaz mi padre, enserio Jason, tienes que hacerlo-

-¡Ya te dije que No!-

-¡¿Por qué mierda No?!- Raven estaba tan molesta que unas cuantas cosas a nuestro alrededor explotaron, ella se dio cuenta y empezó a tratar de calmarse al igual que yo -Perdón Jason, es solo que….Ahhh…Dame una razón, sólo una por la que no me quieras ayudar- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza para calmarse

Porque creo siento algo por ti tonta

-Porque seré todo lo que tu quieras menos un maldito desleal como Batman, así que amenos de que encuentres otra forma no te voy a ayudar-

Ella tardó unos segundos en calmarse

-Okey, al menos vamos con él, me quiero asegurar que siga encerrado y también quiero saber quién lo ha estado ayudando-

-Esta bien primor, iré por mi traje, sólo espero que no se te ocurra ninguna estupidez-

ROBIN POV

En cuanto se abrió la puerta me puse en guardia, sin embargo me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver que estaba en el mismo cuarto del que acaba de salir

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- me di la vuelta para salir del lugar pero la puerta por la que había entrado ya no estaba, la verdad estaba algo sorprendido y muy confundido, no sabía que esperar

Repetí la misma acción, salí por la única puerta, atravesé el pasillo y me encontré con lo mismo, el mismo cuarto, una y otra vez, repetí la acción 5, 6, 7 y 8 veces y todo era igual, o casi todo. Revise minuciosamente mi alrededor y note que la silla se había movido unos cuantos centímetros, algo casi imperceptible

-¡Entonces ese es tu juego! ¡Bien juguemos!- corrí hacia la puerta otra vez he hice lo mismo hasta que empecé a notar cambios, la silla se pegaba cada vez más a una de las esquinas del cuarto, para mi era más que obvio que la única forma de salir era avanzando, así que seguí

Una y otra y otra vez, hasta que llegó un momento en el que la silla estaba completamente pegada a la esquina, sentí que algo tenía que pasar pero no sabía que. Hice lo único que sabía que funcionaria y atravesé la puerta una vez más, y está vez, sentada en la silla había una niña con un vestido blanco, su cabello largo y rubio cubría su rostro y sus pies estaban descalzos

-¿Hola?- dije

La niña levantó su rostro, la cosa más horrible que jamás he visto, tenía 2 manos clavadas a la cara, como si cubriera sus ojos, y de sus labios salían dedos con afiladas uñas, y toda ella estaba cubierta de sangre. Yo sabía que era un monstruo pero nunca creí que uno tan horrible

-¡Juguemos! Yo cuento y tu te escondes- su voz era como la una niña, algo completamente jodido. Ella se giro a la esquina y empezó a contar en retroceso desde el 100, yo no me iba a quedar a ver que ocurriría así que atravesé esa puerta una vez más, pero cada vez que lo hacía la niña crecía un poco más, llegó un momento en el que deje de correr y ella dejó de contar

-No hagas trampa, se que no te has escondido, apenas voy en el 50 así que corre- dijo

No me quedo de otra, cruce por esa puerta otras 20 veces hasta que por fin la criatura llegó al 5 y yo deje de correr, ella ya media como 2 metros y pude ver que no tenía manos, sino unas garras de metal oxidado

-5, 4, 3, 2, 1 ¡Listo o no allá voy!-

Yo estaba en el centro del cuarto cuando la luz se apagó, podía sentir como esa cosa me rodeaba pero está vez no iba a dejar que el miedo me invadiera, trate de calmarme y de recordad el entrenamiento de Bruce, esa cosa me atacó pero de alguna forma logre esquivarla sólo logró hacerme unos cuantos rasguños. Sabía que tenía que salir por la puerta antes de que fuera tarde y la única forma de lograrlo era pasando sobre esa cosa

No sabía dónde estaba pero cada que se acercaba a mi sus garras oxidadas rechinaban y yo podía esquivarla, también pude darle unos cuantos golpes. Cada que me acercaba a la puerta ese monstruo me atacaba más fuerte y rápido

Si quería salir de ahí tenía que pensar en algo rápido, este juego es muy enfermizo…¡eso es! Es un juego, corrí hasta la esquina donde estaba la silla y grite -¡Salvación por mi y mis amigos!- la luz regreso y el monstruo de nuevo era una "niña" que se desvaneció frente a mi

La puerta se abrió sólo que está vez había unas escaleras frente a mi

RAVEN POV

Jason no se veía muy convencido de ayudarme, aunque al final no le quedó de otra, estábamos bajando por los túneles en los cuales Terra había quedado petrificada, Jason y yo no habíamos dicho nada en todo el camino, sólo podía sentir algo extraño en su aura

-¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos?- pregunto Jason

-Uno kilómetros, de todos modos te darás cuenta cuando lleguemos porque habrá cientos de súbditos de mi padre-

Caminamos como 3 horas hasta que por fin las puertas de la prisión de mi padre estaban frente nosotros

-Detrás de estas puertas habrá por lo menos una centena de demonios, prepárate-

Abrí las pesadas puertas con mis poderes y efectivamente, frente nosotros estaba el ejército de mi padre listo para pelear, había unos 100 demonios de fuego, y por lo menos 5 de los verdugos de mi padre, todos custodiando la puerta que lo contenía

-Que comience la fiesta- Jason se abalanzó contra la multitud de demonios y yo utilice mis poderes para lanzarles rocas. Los demonios de fuego eran fáciles pero los verdugos eran otra cosa, sus hachas y cascos de metal los protegían muy bien

Peleamos por un largo rato hasta que de los 100 demonios sólo quedaron uno verdugos, Jason estaba peleando con las navajas del traje, hasta que se le rompió una, él seguía ocupado con las criaturas y yo, aprovechando eso, tome el pedazo de navaja y camine hasta la otra puerta donde estaba mi padre

-¡Raven! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!- grito Jason mientras peleaba con las criaturas que quedaban

-Lo que tengo que hacer…perdón Jason-

Me acerqué a la puerta pero note que seguía cerrada con magia, no pude abrirla, lo que significa que nadie podría haber entrado o salido, incluyendo a Trigon

De repente el lugar se comenzó a sacudir, la fuerza de la batalla había hecho que las rocas de la cueva comenzarán a caer. Use mis poderes para salvar a Jason y poder sacarlo del lugar

Una vez del otro lado volví a cerrar la puerta principal

-Trigon no es quien está detrás de esto, ni siquiera él podría salir de ese lugar-

Jason no me contestó nada, sólo se retiró la máscara y se veía muy molesto

-Me mentiste, me prometiste que no te harías daño y de todos modos ibas a hacerlo- dijo

-Yo iba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer- conteste -tienes que entenderlo-

-Entenderlo- Jason estaba muy molesto y yo podía sentirlo

-No entiendo porque te molestas tanto-

-¡¿Por qué me molesto?! ¡Porque no quiero perderte!- la respuesta de Jason me dejó completamente sorprendida y sin palabra alguna -Maldita sea…creó….yo…yo siento algo por ti, algo extraño, y no se que es, he estado con muchas chicas pero tu…tu-

Me acerqué a Jason sin saber exactamente qué decir, aunque creo que no había nada que decir

-Raven…yo..- antes de que dijera algo que lo arruinada todo puse mi dedo índice sobre sus labios, ambos nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos por unos segundos y lentamente acercamos nuestros rostros hasta quedar a unos cuantos milímetros, podía sentir su aliento rosar mis labios, ambos cerramos los ojos, yo podía sentir como mi corazón se aceleraba y cuando por fin estaba apunto de besarlo el jodido comunicador empezó a sanar arruinando el momento, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos habíamos separado y yo conteste el comunicador de mala gana

-¿Qué sucede Chico bestia?- dije bastante irritada

-Raven ¿Dónde estas? Ven lo más rápido que puedas, hubo una masacre en la prisión- Logan se escuchaba muy alterado, y no era para menos si se trataba de una masacre

Mire a Jason y el ya se había puesto su máscara de nuevo

-Estamos muy lejos de la superficie, p ir lo menos necesito estar a nos 2 kilómetros para poder usar mis poderes para salir de aquí- dije

-Bien entonces andando primor-

…

Momentos antes en la prisión de Jump city

Dorian había irrumpido en el lugar, está vez revelando un poco de su poder, su piel era azul, sus ojos completamente negros y su boca estaba cubierta por afilados dientes, sus manos tenían uñas largas y muy filosas que usaba para matar a todo el que se le ponía enfrente, policía o prisionero

Los policías usaron todo su armamento contra él pero fue inútil, él les cortaba la garganta o les mordía la yugular dejando que se desangraran, era como un leo matando un rebaño de pequeñas he indefensas ovejas. La masacre se detuvo hasta que llegó a la celda de un hombre muy alto y fuerte, tenía el cabello largo y le cubría el rostro, estaba encadenado de pies y manos, Dorian se paró enfrente su celda y aquel hombre hizo lo mismo parándose frente a Dorian quien tenía una gran y horrible sonrisa...


	8. Chapter 8

ROBIN POV

Subí poco a poco las escaleras que no dejaban de crujir, hacía frío, mucho frío, a medida que subía cada vez iba bajando más la temperatura, ya hasta podía ver mi aliento. Llegué hasta una enorme puerta de madera y la abrí sin dudarlo

El lugar era muy diferente a todo lo que hasta el momento había visto, era una especie de casa muy vieja pero bien conservada, era enorme, a mi parecer era de como de los 1800's. El lugar tenía paredes blancas con Marcos azul cielo, eran de madera igual que el suelo, había unas cuantas pinturas y retratos pegados a la pared, de esos que parecen seguirte con la mirada cuando caminas por el cuarto, tenía muchas ventanas con cortinas blancas, la poca luz que entraba hacia ver todo con un tono nostálgico.

El ambiente no era tan pesado como en el resto de ese universo, es más se podría decir que se respiraba algo de calma

-¡Raven!- grite para ver si alguien me contestaba pero sólo hubo silencio por lo que decidí caminar. A pesar del gran cambio en la atmósfera nunca bajé la guardia.

Recorrí toda la parte de abajo del lugar sin encontrarme con nada todo estaba en relativa calma. En lo que parecía ser la entrada había otras escaleras que daban al segundo piso, las subí y con lo primero que me encontré fue con un largo pasillo con varias puertas, escogí la primera, la abrí y entré al cuarto, era un cuarto gigantesco repleto de muñecas horribles, eran como unas 700 sin exagerar, todas apiladas unas sobre otras, algo que también note fue un fuerte olor a lavanda

-Estas cosas son horribles incluso para Raven- la curiosidad me gano y me acerqué a una de las muñecas, tenía el tamaño de un bebé y era como de porcelana pero diferente, parecía casi real, al verla detalladamente me di cuenta que no era porcelana…¡era piel real!...y no sólo eso, todo en ella era real, los ojos, cabello, ¡Todo!

Me eche para atrás asustado y la muñeca movió sus ojos para verme, juro que casi muero del susto, antes que otra cosa pasará me levanté y salí por la puerta cerrándola muy fuerte, tarde unos segundos para recuperarme y seguí avanzando por el pasillo hasta dar con otra puerta muy diente a las demás, está era negra y no se veía tan vieja

Tome la manija y aunque algo en mi tenía mucho miedo la abrí en un solo movimiento, adentro había una gran cama blanca y a un lado estaba una chica parada viendo por la ventana, como si estuviera contemplando el exterior

-Tardaste mucho Richard- dijo con una voz muy calmada y familiar

-¿Raven?- dije haciendo que ella se diera vuelta, al principio no la reconocí pues no tenía su uniforme, ella tenía puesto un vestido rojo carmesí que le cubría hasta los pies y su cabello era largo y negro, sus ojos eran como los de la Raven que conozco sólo que opacos, como si no tuvieran vida, sus labios eran negros y su piel era mucho más pálida

-Sí Richard, soy yo, mi verdadero yo- ella dio un pequeño paso y yo pude sentir como todo mi ser se estremeció, era como estar en presencia de Darkseid, era pura maldad -Porque no te sientas para que conversamos un poco, supongo que debes de estar muy cansado, en ocasiones Dorian puede ser un poco sádico, solo le dije que no se metiera con los recuerdos de tu familia-

-¿Debería agradecértelo?, Estoy bien así, gracias- conteste algo desafiante a pesar del miedo

Ella se acercó a mi con toda calma hasta quedar a un metro de mi, sonriendo como si estuviera feliz de verme

-Estuve esperando mucho por ti Richard, espero que ellos no te hayan lastimado mucho….puedo sentir en ti mucho miedo y confusión, debes de estarte preguntando quien soy o que soy…aunque eso tu ya lo sabes ¿No es así?-

-No, tu no eres Raven, la Raven que yo conozco…- dije hasta que ella me interrumpió

-La Raven que tu conoces no es real, ella sólo es un intento absurdo de alejarse de la realidad, mi realidad, tu sabes muy bien que yo soy la verdadera Raven, y lo sabes porque tenemos un lazo ¿Lo olvidas?-

-No, no lo he olvidado y es gracias a ese lazo que se que tu no eres Raven, tu sólo eres el vestigio de la maldad que alguna vez estuvo en su corazón, tu no eres nada- mis palabras parecieron irritar la un poco

-Richard ¿Por qué siempre eres tan terco?- con un chasquido de dedos ella hizo que las sábanas de su cama me tomarán de pies y manos y me acostaran contra mi voluntad en la cama.

Yo forceje pero sólo me cansé, ella se subió sobre mi poniendo sus manos en mi pecho y su cadera sobre la mía, como si fuera mi amante

-No sabes cuanto he deseado estar contigo de esta forma, ¿sabes? Siempre tuve celos de Kori, cada noche que tu follabas con ella sólo deseaba ser yo la que gimiera tu nombre, siempre tuve la fantasía de que me lo hicieras frente a ella para ver como se rompía su estúpido e inocente corazón-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- dije bastante molesto

-Lo que quiero es que todos sientan un poco de lo que yo siento, Richard, cuando pueda salir de este mundo extenderé mi reino por cada universo y dimensión, les mostraré el verdadero camino a todos, por fin voy a hacer lo que la Ligia de la justicia, Darkseid y mi padre nunca pudieron hacer, le traeré orden y paz al multiverso,…paz para mi y tu me vas a ayudar Richard- ella acercó su rostro a mi cuello y empezó a lamerlo hasta llegar a mi boca, yo trate de resistirme pare fue inútil, cuando llegó a mis labios me dio un beso que me quemaba hasta el alma, literalmente

Cuando menos me di cuenta estaba de nuevo en mi cuerpo, estaba consiente de eso aunque no podía despertar.

RAVEN POV

Tardamos poco más de 2 horas en llegar con mis amigos y en todo el camino Jason y yo no hablamos para nada

-Por fin llegaron ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- dijo Víctor en cuanto nos vio llegar a la prisión

-Una larga historia- respondí, y entonces note lo que había pasado, los cuerpos ya no estaban pero había sangre por todos lados -¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Un motin?- pregunte a Cyborg

-No lo sabemos, parece que algún animal entró y acabo con todos, toda el ala oeste de la prisión fue mascarada, no hay testigos, ni sobrevivientes- en lo que Cyborg decía eso Kid flash llegó corriendo para hablar con Vic, supongo que Cyborg lo llamo porque Star se quedó cuidando a Richard

-Jinx y yo ya revisamos todo, el único convicto del que no hay señal es del que trajeron de Small Ville-

-¿Small Ville?- dijo Jason -¿hablas del tipo que asesino a 38 personas en menos de un año?-

-Sí ese mismo, su nombre es Kevin Ramash, es el criminal sin poderes más peligroso que ha salido de Kansas, ¿creen que el hizo todo esto para escapar?-

-Pues a menos que le crecieran garras lo dudo mucho- contestó Cyborg -Creo que lo mejor será que la Liga se encargue de esto- Cyborg se veía muy cansado y estresado, ser el líder de los titanes no es fácil y menos cuando nuestro grupo había crecido tanto, eso es algo que siempre había admirado a Robin

Todos menos Jason regresamos a la torre, él se había ido a su departamento a descansar mientras nosotros buscar rastros del convicto perdido

…

El invierno ya estaba azotando con fuerza en varias partes del país, y una de esas partes era Ciudad central, las calles estaban cubiertas por la nieve y en una zona no muy concurrida, en un callejón se encontraba el cuerpo semidesnudo de una chica morena, lleva horas tirada en ese lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tenía una herida en la cabeza y casi todo el cuerpo congelado

Sólo alguien se había percatado del cuerpo, se acercó con mucho cuidado y lo tomo entre sus brazos -Despierta- susurro Dorian haciendo que la chica volviera a la vida

-¿Qué pasó? ¡¿Dónde está mi Sofi?!- dijo la chica, en cuanto recupero la conciencia se levanto y corrió unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a su departamento, Dorian fue detrás de ella con toda la calma del mundo

Al llegar a donde la chica el la encontró llorando de rodillas mientras sostenía el cuerpo de su pequeña hija en brazos, la niña de no más de 3 meses se había congelado

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó sola?- pregunto la chica entre lágrimas y con el corazón hecho pedazos

-Unos 2 días- respondió Dorian

La chica estaba completamente destruida llorando con su pequeña en brazos mientras hacía memoria de lo que había pasado, ella era policía de Central city, era madre soltera por lo que estaba en su periodo de permiso para cuidar de su hija, esa noche ella había salido a comprar víveres para el invierno, no era un camino muy largo, solo eran unas cuantas calles pero eso bastó para que uno de los delincuentes que ella había atrapado una vez la reconociera, él se acercó por atrás de ella, estaba nevando y ella no reaccionó rápido, el tipo la había golpeado con un arma para luego violarla, no tenía fuerzas y hacia mucho frío, ella murió congelada al igual que su pequeña

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- gritaba desconsolada

-Porque es más fácil ser bestias que humanos- Dorian se puso de rodillas a un lado de la chica y le dijo -No todo está perdido, yo puedo regresarte a tu hija….solo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga-

-¿Enserio puedes hacer eso?- pregunto la chica entre sollozos. Él paso su mano por el rostro de la bebé y está comenzó a moverse y a llorar

-Sólo tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga-

RED X (JASON) POV

¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? Hace un rato estaba por besar a Raven y ahora me siento como un estúpido niño de secundaria, ni si quiera le hable en todo el camino, eso es patético

En cuanto llegue a mi departamento me di una larga ducha, me recorte en mi sillón y me puse a ver la tele, aunque en realidad mi mente no estaba aquí, yo seguía pensando en la oferta de Cyborg y en Raven, ¿Qué pasaría si yo no acepto su propuesta? Lo más seguro es que pierda a Rae para siempre, o puede que no, ¿debería de arriesgarme?, mi vida no es la de un súper héroe de eso no hay duda, yo sí quiero hacer justicia pero no es una justicia que les guste a todos, ¡mierda!, ¿Por qué acepte este trabajo en un principio? Sí me hubiera negado ahora no estaría con estos estúpidos dilemas existenciales

Pase horas debatiendo conmigo y seguía sin llegar a algún punto, incluso me dormí un rato y en mis sueños no podía ponerme de acuerdo, de pronto me despertó la alarma del comunicador que me dio Cyborg, eran las 8 de la noche, me quedé pensando un rato

Supongo que si no voy ellos sabrán lo que significa…

El jodido comunicador no dejaba de sonar y mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquilo, hasta que por fin me gano y me convencí de ir, me estaba poniendo el traje cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, no respondí obviamente, pero aún así seguían insistiendo, hasta que escuche como la puerta se abrió de golpe, fui a revisar y me encontré con un tipo enorme que sostenía un enorme cuchillo de carnicero

-Oh mierda-

RAVEN POV

Desde que llegamos a la torre yo estaba en la enfermería junto con Star y Robin, ella no se había despegado de su lado en todo el día, era increíble y a la vez triste para mi, tanto tiempo sola y sin permitirme sentir algo…hasta que llegó Jason, en estas semanas el me había hecho sentir tantas cosas…pero exactamente que era lo que yo sentía por él, ¿Sólo era atracción física o había algo más?, y él ¿Sólo quiere acostarse conmigo o…

De pronto la alarma de la torre comenzó a sonar, corrí hasta la computadora principal y ahí ya estaban Cyborg, Logan, Wally y Jinx

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte a Cyborg

-Están robando un cargamento de oro en el muelle- Por primera vez me sentí más relajada de saber que era un simple robo, ya me estaba comenzando a fastidiar todo este asunto de monstruos infernales

Yo iba en el auto T junto a Cyborg, Chico bestia, Kid flash y Jinx se fueron cada uno por su cuenta

-Maldición, X no contesta- dijo Vic mientras veía el comunicador

-¿A que te refieres con que no contesta?-

-Ah sí, no se los había dicho por si no funcionaba pero invite a Red x a unirse al equipo, pero creo que hoy no vendrá- yo me quedé en silencio algo molesta, Jason no me había dicho nada

Al llegar acabamos con los criminales como si nada, no tardamos más de 10 minutos, después de eso regresamos a la torre y yo fui directo a mi cuarto, por alguna razón no podía dejar de llamar a Jason, me sentía molesta y un poco ansiosa

-¿Por qué no contestas?- dije -De seguro estas con alguna zorra- espera ¿Qué?...oh no, creo que ha salido mi lado celoso – Esto no es bueno-

Tenía unas ganas increíbles de ver porque no contestaba y por mi mente pasaba pura tontería. Probablemente estaba en algún bar con un montón de mujeres y eso de que sentía algo por mi era sólo para acostarse conmigo, o probablemente lo fue a visitar alguna de sus ex

Al final mis miedos ganaron, me vestí con un pantalón negro, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negro, y para no perder más tiempo decidí volar hasta el departamento de Jason

Una vez llegue al edificio burlen al portero y subí hasta su departamento por el elevador, creo que todo el piso era de él porque no había visto a nadie más las veces que había venido

Yo estaba impaciente, sólo pensaba en que iba a hacer si lo encontraba en acción, y creo que eso me hacía enojar más, en cuanto la puerta del elevador se abrió note que algo no estaba bien, su puerta estaba abierta

-¡Jason!- grite mientras me acercaba hasta su departamento pero nadie me contestó

En cuanto entre note que el departamento era un desastre, había cosas rotas por todos lados y un rastro de sangre que llegaba hasta la cocina, en ese momento sentí aun vacío en mi estómago

-¡¿Jason?!- grite cada vez más preocupada, hasta que lo encontré sentado a un lado de su refrigerador totalmente cubierto de sangre y con la mitad de su traje puesto, estaba consiente y muy molesto -¡Mierda! ¡Jason!- de inmediato me lance a un lado de él para revisarlo

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dije mientras revisaba sus brazos y su rostro

-¿Recuerdas al tipo que escapó de prisión está mañana?, bien, pues decidió darme una visita-

-No puede ser ¿Dónde está él?-

-Se escapó, el infeliz se escapó antes de que pudiera acabar con él- dijo y creo que por eso estaba tan molesto

-Tenemos que llevarte al hospital, las heridas no son profundas pero necesitan atención-

-¡No! Sin hospitales, ellos hacen muchas preguntas-

-Entonces vamos a la torre-

\- Si buena idea y después podemos llamar a batman y decirle hola batsi, el hijo que creías muerto esta aquí ¿me extrañaste?-

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Puedes dejar de ser un idiota por un segundo! Estoy tratando de ayudarte-

-Lo se….perdon..-

-Bien, ¿Entonces que hacemos?-

-utiliza tus poderes-

-No serviría de mucho, de todos modos necesitaría unas cuantas suturas, podría hacerlas yo, pero no tengo con que y te va a doler-

Jason sólo asintió con la cabeza, lo ayude a levantarse y fui por las cosas que necesitaba, al parecer el lo tenía todo en su cuarto, creo que él hubiera podido curarse sólo si las cortadas no hubieran estado en sus brazos y abdomen, se acomodó en el sillón de su sala, le limpie la sangre con un trapo y empecé a curarlo, primero con mis poderes para detener el sangrado

-¿Con qué te hizo esto?- pregunte mientras veía sus heridas, la mayoría cerraron con mis poderes pero otras si necesitaban puntadas

-Con un cuchillo de carnicero, el bastardo era muy fuerte, por poco no te hubiera vuelto a ver nunca- yo le di una mirada fría, no me gustó para nada lo que me había dicho

Empecé curando sus brazos y para alguien que era tan "valiente" y "desinhibido" se quejaba mucho

-Quieres quedarte quiero, solo me falta una en tu abdomen- dije mientras preparaba la aguja e hilo

-Ouch-

-Todavía ni te toco-

-Lo se, sólo me estoy preparando- Para que se quejará de verdad le apreté un poco la herida y de verdad que se quejó

-Listo, en unos cuantos días no te quedará ni cicatriz- trate de levantarme pero por estar agachada mis piernas se había dormido y caí sobre Jason si querer, en ese momento nuestras miradas se encontraron y yo pude sentir un pequeño escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo

-Ah….lo siento- dije mientras me levantaba – ya es noche será mejor que regrese a la torre- pero en ese momento me di cuenta que estaba cubierta de sangre -Aunque posiblemente hagan muchas preguntas-

-Si quieres puedes tomar una ducha antes de irte y creo que tengo algo de ropa si quieres-

Yo acepte y Jason me llevo hasta su baño para que tomará un baño, pero antes de que se fuera lo tome por un brazo y le pregunté lo que me había estado carcomiendo desde hace unos días, en especial está mañana

-Jason….¿Que sientes por mi?- pero el solo se quedó en silencio

-Será mejor que te apresures, tus amigos deben de estar preocupados- después de eso salió dejándome sola y algo triste

Que estúpida soy , cómo pude creer que él….

Pasados unos minutos mientras me duchaba pude escuchar como Jason abría la puerta del baño, supuse que era para dejarme la ropa pero no fue así, él movió las cortinas de la regadera y entró completamente desnudo, no me molesto ni sorprendió para nada, de hecho me acerqué a él, hasta que mi cabeza llegó a su pecho, él acercó su rostro al mío mientras acariciaba mi cabello y está vez yo no dude en abrazarlo por el cuello y corresponderle con un beso, mi primer beso y fue de pura pasion, no se cuanto duro, ni me importó, el tiempo parecía detenerse y las gotas de agua parecían ir más lento, yo acariciaba y besaba su cuerpo y él hacia lo mismo conmigo, llegó un punto donde nos consumió la pasión y sólo soltábamos fuertes suspiros y las caricias se volvían más apasionadas, Jason deslizó su mano por mi abdomen hasta llegar más abajo, y yo no pude evitar soltar un leve gemido, creo que eso le gustó porque empezó a frotar cada vez más duro, y yo más gemía

-Hazlo- dije entre suspiros y gemidos, en ese momento Jason puso sus manos en mis glúteos y me levanto de una forma en la que mis piernas rodearon su cintura, estaba nerviosa, podía sentir lo grande que era, Jason mi miró fijamente mientras colocaba la punta en mi entrada y en un solo movimiento de cadera dejó que todo entrará en mi cuerpo, fue un dolor extrañamente placentero, solté un fuerte gemido, él me beso para callarme, yo clave mis uñas en su espalda y el jugaba con mis pechos -Más, más- gritaba cada que el movía sus caderas, fueron minutos u horas las que el hizo lo que quiso conmigo hasta que no pudimos mas y ambos terminamos en una explosión de éxtasis

Salimos de la ducha y él no parecía estar satisfecho, me llovió a su cuarto y pasamos toda la noche juntos 👉👌 😊

…

Se que no fue mucho pero espero que le gustará, próximo capítulo más RobStar


End file.
